First Time
by ShupoKawaii
Summary: Many believe that things happen for a reason, even if the sky is falling down. So when a mystery girl crashes into Justin's world, will he be able to handle it? On top of all the fame and surprises she comes with? *Rape* **Justin Bieber** ***Complete***
1. Prologue

_AN: Okay, so it's been forever since I wrote something, or seems like it, and I decided to write this. Right now, I'm like, in a Justin Bieber funk, so I decided to write about him. I don't expect anything out of it, I just needed to start writing again. And this is just the Prologue, so it's short._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pattie, Justin, or Dylan. I just own the girl, and this plot._

~(^.^)~

Pattie Bieber blinked her eyes, the road in front of her suddenly seeming longer. Her and her two sons were on their way back home, and it was very late at night, so late that her sons were asleep in the backseat. She yawned, momentarily, and had to cover her mouth. She shook her head, and focused back on the road, and her eyes widened, and she jerked on the steering wheel, and pressed on the brake, making the car come to a screeching halt. She breathed deeply for a few seconds, as her sons stirred in the backseat, asking what was the matter and asking where they were. Pattie ignored them, as she quickly unbuckled her seat belt -"Did we hit a deer?" one of her sons asked- and got out of the car.

"Um, excuse me," she called, "Are you okay?"

A girl turned around, and in the car's headlights, you could clearly see that she had been crying. Pattie covered her mouth, as she noticed the torn and ragged clothes, and the dried blood on the girls arms and legs.

"Oh dear," Pattie whispered, stepping forward, "Are you okay?"

The girl shook as she answered, "N-no."

Pattie's realized this girl was scared and probably very tired, "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"...I don't know where that is..."

Pattie gave her a quizzical look, as the car door opened, and a boy stepped out of the car.

"What's the matter?" he asked, seeing the girl.

"You don't know where you live?" Pattie confirmed.

The girl slowly nodded her head.

"Do you know where you are?"

The girl shook her head and tears started pouring down her face.

Pattie bit her lip, "Justin, get back in the car."

"But-"

"Get in the car."

He complied and got back in, as Pattie stepped closer to the girl, "What happened to you?"

The girl burst out crying, and covered her face with her hands.

Pattie walked up to her, and put an arm around her and steered her in the direction of the car. She opened the door and helped the girl into the front seat. Then she got in the car, and started it up. Pattie breathed heavily, and started on her way home.

"Mom what's the matter?" a little voice asked.

"Sh, Dylan," a voice told him.

The girl shook in the front seat, as she stared at the hands in her lap.

"Do you know your name?" Pattie asked.

The girl shook her head.

"So you don't know your name, or where you live, or where you are... What happened with your clothes?"

The girl's body shook, and Pattie patted her shoulder.

"It's okay. We're going to get you home, and get you cleaned up."

The girl's head snapped up, and she looked at Pattie with teary pleading eyes. Pattie looked confusedly back at her, "I meant take a shower..."

The girl sighed, and rested back against the seat.

Pattie bit her lip, as she started putting the pieces together.

"You'll be safe with us," Pattie smiled at the girl, who looked up and Pattie could see some relief among the hopelessness and despair in her eyes.

~(^.^)~

_AN: The first chapter should be up tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed, please review. And you know, add to your story alerts if you want. It would make my day. :)_


	2. Chapter 1

_AN: Okay, so here's the first chapter. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. I did go through and check, but I might not have got all of them. I hope who ever reads it enjoys. :)_

~(^.^)~

Pattie helped the girl into the house, and her sons followed behind her.

"Please go get me a pair of sweat pants and an old shirt."

Her oldest nodded, and quickly ran up the steps.

"Why don't you go to bed Dylan?"

"I'm not tired," he argued.

"Please?" Pattie asked him, her voice tired.

"...Fine."

Pattie smiled at him as he walked up the stairs grumbling, as his brother passed him, handing his mother the clothes.

"Thank you," she told him, leading the girl into the house, to the downstairs bathroom.

"Everything you need is in there. Take your time," Pattie smiled at her, as she handed the girl the clothes, and shut the door quietly behind her.

The girl stared at the door for a few moments, before turning around and staring at the shower. She bit her lip as she bent down to turn the knob that started the water. Adjusting the temperature, and pulling the button that turned on the shower, she watched the clean water go down the drain. She turned around and locked the door, before starting to rid herself of the dirt infested clothes she was wearing. She sighed as she stepped under the water.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know Justin," Pattie sighed, setting herself down in a chair.

"Well, what was she doing out there alone?" Justin asked, heaving himself down on a couch.

"Don't sit down like that."

"Sorry."

"I don't know what her story is, Justin, I just know that she's alone, and she needs a friendly hand."

Justin nodded at his mom, as he thought back to the helpless look in her eyes as she stood on the side of the road.

"Do you think something bad happened to her?"

"I think that's the case."

"You mean..." he gestured with his hands, unsure of how to say it.

"Yes, I think so," Pattie told him, getting his meaning.

Justin's shoulders slumped, as the torn clothes and dried blood materialized in his mind.

"Why can't she remember anything?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think she has amnesia, but I'm unsure. I'm not a doctor."

They both heard the shower turn off, and their eyes both flew to the hallway, as the girl stepped into the room, wearing the sweats and shirt, her hair half-dried and brushed.

"I-" the girl started, but closed her mouth, "Um... thank you for the shower."

Pattie smiled gently at her, "It's fine. Come, sit down."

The girl walked nervously into the living room, and perched herself on the side of the couch, as if she would run at any second. Justin smiled at her, and she looked away from him and Pattie.

"Do you know where you are?" Pattie asked.

The girl shook her head.

"You're in L.A., in California. Do you know how old you are?"

"Um... I'm 14..."

"And do you know you're name?" Pattie asked her.

The girl shook her head, sighing.

"Okay. Do you remember how you got on the street?" Pattie asked.

The girl bit her lip, "I... I was thrown... thrown out of a van..."

"Did you hit your head?" Pattie asked.

"Y-yes," the girl cleared her throat, "On a rock."

Pattie nodded, "You can sit down properly. No one here is going to hurt you."

The girl's head dropped, as she stared at her hands. Justin saw a few tear drops hit her hands.

"Now, why were you in a van?"

The girl sniffed, and brought a hand up to her nose.

"Do you need a tissue?"

The girl shook her head. Pattie nodded at her.

"They... they grabbed me..."

"They?"

The girl nodded.

"So there was more than one?"

"There were three."

Pattie bit her lip, "Why did they grab you?"

"I was walking along the side of the street..."

"Where?" Pattie's heart beat.

"I don't know... I can't remember..."

Pattie nodded, "Can you remember why you were walking along the side of the street?"

The girl paused a moment, "I think... I was looking for my dog..."

"Good, and what is his name?"

"...Um, I think it's Adonis... or Apollo... I know it starts with an A."

Pattie smiled at her, "It's good you can remember some details. Can you remember any landmarks?"

"...no..."

"It's okay, you'll remember in time. Can you think of anything else?"

"... I know we were driving the whole time."

"Okay, what color was the van?"

"White."

"What were the three people?"

"Two males and a female, all white."

"Who was driving?"

"I think one of the males."

Pattie's shoulders dropped, and she licked her lips, "Did... did they touch you?"

Fresh tears filled the girl's eyes, and her hand went back up to her nose. Pattie held a box of tissues out to her, but she declined.

"So they did?"

She nodded slowly.

Pattie sighed, "I think we can stop remembering for tonight, you've done fairly well. Justin, be a dear and show her to the guest room."

Justin nodded and stood up, and he motioned for the girl to follow him. She walked a few feet behind him, as he led her up the stairs. There he passed a few doors, before stopping at one and opening the door, showing a simple bedroom.

"This is it," he told her.

She nodded at him, and brushed past him.

"Sleep well," he told her, grabbing the door knob to shut the door.

"Ah!" she said turning around, "Um... thank you... for letting me stay here..."

Justin smiled warmly at her, "You're very welcome. Good night."

"...Good night... Justin."

He shut the door, and headed down to his room, keeping his eyes on the floor, as the girl stared at the door, and walked up to it, locking it. She backed away, before turning around and heading to the bed. Sitting down on it, she stared out the window, and saw bright lights and many cars driving by. She smiled slightly, before pulling the covers back and getting under them, turning the light off, and laying down, staring at the ceiling. The tears came back, as she felt her back sigh in sweet relief of tension, and as she thought to how kind the strangers had been, even though she knew nothing about anything, except a few random facts here and there. She sighed, as she tried to control herself, and settled down into the soft mattress. She closed her eyes, and pulled the blankets up to her chin, before settling down and letting her mind calm down. It had been an intense few days... or weeks, she had lost track of time.

~(^.^)~

_AN: Eh, it was a little short I guess. Sorry. But, it would mean alot if you reviewed or alerted. :) Thanks in advance to those who do._


	3. Chapter 2

_AN: :D I check my email this morning, and I was happy. People alerted and one of you even reviewed. I was very happy. :D So thank you all very much, and I hope you like this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Justin Bieber, Dylan Bieber, or Pattie Bieber. And this Christian is not Christian Beadles; this Christian has no last name until I assign him one, so I own him, Mike, Serena, and the girl. :)_

~(^.^)~

Sunlight streamed through the curtains in the house, as Justin blinked sleepily. He yawned, stretching, shaking his head. He sniffed the air, and detected bacon. Grinning, he hopped out of bed, grabbing a white shirt and slipping it over his head and he headed down the steps and into the kitchen. His mom stood at the stove, cooking breakfast. His brother, Dylan, was at the table, happily munching on bacon, across from the girl. Events from last night flooded into his mind, as he remembered why there was a stranger in the house.

"Good morning," he told everyone, taking a seat beside Dylan.

"Good morning dear," his mother said, setting a plate in front of him, and kissing the top of his head.

The girl smiled up at him, before going back to slowly eating her breakfast. He immediately dug in, stuffing his face.

"Slow down," his mom said, taking a seat at the end of the table.

Justin nodded at her, taking a drink of milk to try and help the heap of food go down his throat. His brother laughed at him, his mom shook her head, and the girl cracked a smile.

"So... what are we going to call you?" Justin asked her, tired of calling her 'the girl' in his mind.

She looked up at him, "I... don't know..."

"Hmm," his mother pondered, as her eyes distractedly searched the room.

"Sugar?" Dylan suggested.

Justin made a face, "It would be weird to call you 'Sugar'."

She nodded agreeing, glancing over at the windowsill and saw flowers in a pot. She smiled slightly, and his mom took note.

"Daisy?" she suggested.

Dylan shook his head, "Tulip!"

"Rose?" Pattie suggested.

"...Rosemary," Justin added.

The girl smiled, "...I like that."

Pattie smiled, "Rosemary it is then."

Rosemary smiled at Justin, who grinned back in response.

"So what are you children going to do today?" Pattie asked.

Dylan shrugged, and pushed the fried potatoes around on his plate.

"I'll probably hang out with Mike, Christian, and Serena," Justin said.

Rosemary didn't respond.

"Maybe, Justin, you could introduce Rosemary to your friends?" Pattie suggested.

"Yeah, I could do that," Justin said, getting up and handing his plate to his mom, before exiting the kitchen, yelling over his shoulder that he was going to take a shower.

"You should change your clothes, Rosemary," Pattie smiled.

"... I don't have any clothes..."

"That's right," Pattie said, "I'll have to get you some, the basement is a little cold."

Rosemary looked confused, and Pattie laughed.

"Justin and his friends usually hang out in the basement."

"Oh," Rosemary said, feeling her face burn.

Pattie smiled at her, as she ushered her up the stairs, "I'll bring you your clothes in a little bit."

Rosemary nodded at her, before she she started up the stairs. She walked past the door to the bathroom, as it flew open and she was pushed to the ground.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Justin apologized, as he held a hand out for Rosemary.

"I-it's okay," she told him, as she lightly gripped his hand, and he pulled her up.

"I am so sorry. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Rosemary told him, slipping her hand out of his.

A few heart beats went by, neither saying anything, before Rosemary turned on her heel and quickly walked down to her room. Justin leaned against the door frame, breathing heavily, before he turned to go to his room.

Rosemary stood flat against her door, her heart beating, and her mouth over her hand. The door knob jiggled, and she jumped away from the door.

"Rosemary? I have the clothes you can change into. They might be a little big; they are mine, but they should fit just fine," Pattie told her, opening the door and setting the clothes down on the bed, turning to smile at her.

Rosemary smiled tentatively back.

Pattie sighed, realizing Rosemary was still a little scared, "I'm so sorry all this has happened to you..."

Rosemary shook her head, "Please don't apologize, you didn't do anything."

Pattie nodded, and sniffed, trying to stop the on coming water works, "I'm just going to go, so you can get changed."

"Thank you!" Rosemary called, and when Pattie turned around she added, "For... everything."

Pattie smiled softly at her, tears in her eyes, as she moved up to hug Rosemary, who stood still. Pattie let go and walked out of the room.

Rosemary hugged herself, the warmth of Pattie still lingering. She sniffed, before turning around to inspect the clothes. Just a simple pair of shorts and and a t-shirt, and then socks. She quickly changed, folding the old clothes and leaving them on the bed. She walked quietly out of the room, and down the steps. She didn't really know if she was aloud in the basement alone, so she would wait in the living room.

She stepped into the room, and blinked as the people in the room confused her. Justin was there, his hair still wet, but he was dressed, and there were three others. Two guys and a girl. She gulped, as the girl pointed to her and Justin turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey," he said, stepping up to her, and lightly grasping her elbow, leading her into the room, "Guys, this is the girl I was telling you about, Rosemary."

They all smiled at her.

"That's Christian," Justin pointed to a tall lanky blonde boy, with freckles and brown eyes.

"That's Mike," he motioned to a average brown boy with blue eyes.

"And that's Serena," he said, nodding his head in the direction of the girl with bright red hair and green eyes.

Rosemary nodded tentatively in each of their directions, being greeted in return.

"So we heard what happened," Christian started.

"And we're very sorry," Mike finished. The two had their heads down.

"Can we do anything to help?" Serena asked, but Rosemary thought she didn't mean it.

Rosemary shook her head, glancing up at the three teens. Then she glanced up at Justin, who smiled gently down at her.

"So, the plan is we're going to hang out downstairs right?" Christian asked, trying to lighten up the somber mood.

"Yeah," Justin confirmed, dropping Rosemary's elbow, and leading the group out of the room, Rosemary following slowly.

Serena looked behind her shoulder, and slowed down to walk beside her.

"He's quite a guy huh?" Serena asked her.

"Justin?" Rosemary asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Yeah... he is."

"I mean, how many guys would be totally okay with some strange girl staying in his house, knowing what happened to her. I know my brother wouldn't," Serena said, then sighed, before looking at her, "But that's what makes him so special, you know? That fact that he isn't afraid to show his emotion, and is understanding in most situations. I say most, because there are some where he'll just snap and bite someone's head off," Serena explained as they walked down the basement steps, "There was this one time a guy pushed me and I twisted my ankle and Justin went off on the guy," Serena laughed, "Well, I'll leave you to it."

Rosemary shivered at the bottom of the steps. That girl was scary. She surveyed the area, and saw the small recording studio Justin was talking about, and then a hang out area, where the other four were right now.

"Hey Rose, come on!" Mike called, turning her attention to a Foosball table.

She walked quietly over, her arms crossed over her chest, as she watched Mike and Christian fight, and Justin and Serena cheering them on. She stood quietly on the side, watching as they hit the small ball back and forth. She bit her lip, as the side fans cheered loudly when the dual ended, and the boys switched, so that it was Mike and Justin, and Christian was watching.

She turned around, surveying the rest of the room. There was a TV and a couch with some chairs near it, and then DVDs scattered around. She bent down to pick up one of the DVDs by her foot, to see "_Marly & Me_". That movie made her cry the first time she saw it. Walking to the DVD case, she stooped down to see how it was arranged. Learning that it was in alphabetical order, she quickly scanned for the M's, and put the case back. Sighing she stood back up, as she heard more cheers. She looked sadly over her shoulder, to see the four having fun. Looking down at her feet, she started towards the stairs.

"Rosemary?" Justin called, seeing the girl heading upstairs.

"Leave her alone Justin, I'm sure she needs to adjust to all this. I mean, she was stranded, and now she's in a nice home, and she needs to cope. Come on, Mike just scored again," Serena told him, looping her arm through his, and turning him around. Justin gave one last fleeting look to the stairs, before turning back around as Christian won the round.

Rosemary quickly ran to her room, making sure not to make a noise, before reaching her room... which she couldn't even call her's, seeing as how this wasn't her house. She threw open the door, and slammed it shut, pressing her back to it, tears streaming down her face.

Everything was so difficult; not knowing her name, not knowing where she lived, who she was, or anything. All she could remember, was waking up to a living nightmare that she wasn't able to escape, and just when she thought she was done for, her guardian angel stepped in and sent a savior her way... Justin and his family. She feel face first down on the bed, and gripped the blanket as she thought about all that had happened in just the past day, wiping her eyes, and clearing her nose. She buried her face in the pillow, sighing deeply and calming down, so much in fact, that she fell asleep, the sounds of cheers drifting up from the vent connecting to the basement.

~(^.^)~

_AN: Well, I hoped you liked it, thank you for reading. And, if I get as many alerts as I did today, I will be very happy. :) And again, please review, and thank you to those who did. You know who you are... *cough**Momo** **- Toshiro**cough* :D_


	4. Chapter 3

_AN: Blah, this one is kinda shoooort. Hmph. Probably not the best, and I guess it's just a filler. And I should mention that my internet sources suck, because now I'm unsure if he has a brother or not. So... yeah._

_Dislaimer: I no own any Biebers or the song later mentioned on. Just Rosemary. :)_

~(^.^)~

Justin knocked quietly on Rosemary's door.

"Rosemary?" he called.

When he didn't get an answer, he opened the door quietly. He smiled slightly when he saw her.

She was curled up under the blankets, one of the pillows thrown on the floor, and the other in between her arms as she held it. The blankets were all tangled around her, and he guessed she fell asleep with her clothes on.

"Rosemary," he whispered, as he leaned down and gently shook her arm.

Her eyes opened slowly, and she turned her head to look at him.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," she whispered back, and he realized just how close his face had been to hers.

Coughing, he stood up, trying to hide the blush that had found its way onto his cheeks.

"Um," he started, shoving his hands in his pants pocket, "My mom wanted to let you know that dinner is ready."

"I slept from noon until dinner?" she asked, looking out the window, to see the sun on the horizon getting ready to set.

"Yeah... yeah you did, you must have been tired," he smiled down at her, before sitting down on the edge of the bed, when she scooted her legs over for him, "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I feel asleep almost immediately..."

"...Are you tired from what they you know..." he gestured, making sure he didn't make eye contact with her.

She sighed, and her eyes got a far away look on them, as she stared out the window, "Probably."

Justin looked up at her, biting the inside of his lip, "Well, hey, it's all over, right, so you'll be fine."

She looked sadly up at him, before looking away.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

She shook her head, looking down at her hands.

"Rosemary, what is it?" he asked her again, lightly grabbing her chin and tilting her head up.

Her eyes held tears, before she flung herself into his arms. Justin caught them, before they fell to the floor, and his eyes grew wide as the girl in his arms cried, and her body trembled. He tightened his grip around her, rubbing her back, as he placed his cheek against the side of her head and spoke calmly into her ear. He gently rocked her, while he did this, until she calmed down to where she was only shaking.

"Now, do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked her, rubbing her back, and speaking lowly.

A hand came up, and gripped onto the front of his shirt, "I can feel them... when I'm trying to sleep... I can feel them, touching me, and grabbing me, and the pain comes... and then I open my eyes and it's still there... and it won't go away... and its just there, making me scream... but no one comes... no one ever comes... and they continue, to touch and grab and feel... and they won't _stop_ Justin... and I don't know what to do..." her voice broke.

Justin sat there, staring ahead at the wall, as he listened to Rosemary start to cry again, but he couldn't comfort her. He wouldn't try. Not after what she just told him. There was nothing he _could_ do to make her feel better, no matter what he tried to do, she was always going to be stuck in that world, the world of torture and pain that they created, and nothing could free her.

Justin's arms trembled, before he tightened them again, and he hugged her to his chest, burying his head down into the crook of her neck.

"Justin?" she asked him, sniffing and wiping her eyes, "What's the matter?"

He lifted his head, and stared up at the eyes of the girl who had been raped, and touched, and violated in ways he couldn't even imagine, and was asking him if _he_ was okay. She had so much courage, and the will to live, that amazed him. He was surprised that she had survived so much trauma as she had, and had not completely cracked.

He smiled at her, as his hand came up to brush away the bangs out of her eyes, and leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Below him, the receiver flinched. He loosened his grip, but pulled her closer to him. Rosemary stared past him at the wall, as the tears started welling up in her eyes again. Her hand gripped his shirt again, and she leaned against his shoulder as she cried again, and Justin rubbed her back.

"Didn't you tell your brother to go get Rosemary?" Pattie asked her youngest.

Dylan nodded, as he continued to eat.

Pattie sighed, getting up from her seat, and heading up the stairs.

"Justin?" she called, "Rosemary?"

When she got no response, Pattie first checked her son's room. His room was a mess, as always. clothes, CDs, pieces of paper. She looked over and a piece of paper caught her eye. Bending down, she picked up a sheet of note book paper, that had a title and a few lines.

"'Love Me'?" she read the title, and then the few lines underneath it.

_Love me, love me, say that you love me_

_Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me_

_Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me_

"?"

She gave the room one last scan, the paper a confused look, and then she set it down. Exiting the room, she went to check Rosemary's room.

"Rosemary have you se-" she cut herself short, as she opened the door.

Justin was laying down on the bed, his eyes closed. In his arms, Rosemary laid, her head laying on his chest, her hands gripping tightly to his shirt. They appeared to be sleeping and Pattie could do nothing but stare at them. Then, she smiled slightly, due to the circumstances.

"Sleep tight, my little love bugs," she whispered, shutting the door. She stared at the door for a few seconds, before turning around and heading down the stairs.

"Love me love me, say that you love me," she sang as she re-entered the kitchen.

Dylan gave her a weird look, "Where are Rosemary and Justin?"

Pattie just smiled in response.

~(^.^)~

_AN: Seeee? I said it was short. -.- And I don't blame anyone for no reviews, and the next chapter should be better._


	5. Chapter 4

_AN: I got My World today boy! And I LOVE it! First Dance is my favorite, because, with my perverted mind, I look behind the words and I see MUCH different meanings. :P The tape that holds the CD together, is now stuck to my binder. XD_

_Disclaimer: As same as always._

~(^.^)~

Rosemary's eyes blinked, as she tried to regain focus. She yawned, leaning her head down into something firm and soft. She blinked and looked up; that was defiantly not her pillow. And what met her eyes was not her headboard; it was the sleeping face of Justin Bieber. Her mouth dropped open, as he continued to breath softly and evenly, his chest rising in a steady pace. She glanced down, and with extreme relief realized they were still clothed.

Then she remembered throwing herself on him crying; and then how she told him about her never ending nightmare; then about how he had reacted; and then his arms. How they held her, and comforted her, and made sure she was safe when nothing else felt right. She smiled lightly, as she glanced back up at Justin, who was shifting under her.

"Justin?" she whispered.

He grunted, and kept his eyes closed.

"Justin?" she asked a little louder.

He opened his eyes and squinted, looking down at her.

"Rosemary? What time is it?" he yawned, letting go of her and leaning up on his elbows.

Rosemary sat up cross legged on the bed, as she waited for Justin to fully wake. He yawned a few times, before he sat up and looked over at her.

She smiled at him, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "Good... evening?" she glanced out at the sky, and saw black with a few lights in the sky; stars.

"Good evening," he grinned, looking out at the sky.

She bit her lip, looking back at him, "...Thank you."

"For what?" he turned to look at her.

"For being there," she said shyly.

"Anytime," he told her, getting up.

She looked up at him.

"I'm guessing we missed dinner, and I'm kinda hungry," he told her, holding his stomach, while she blushed, "Would you like to join me?"

She nodded, getting up, and following him out the door and down to the kitchen.

She sat down on an island seat, as he walked over to the fridge.

"Blah, I don't want cereal," he said, as he scanned the fridge, before opening up the freezer.

"Ice cream! I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!"

She smiled lightly as he got two bowls and a spoon, and began dipping it out.

"Thank you," she told him, when he set a bowl down in front of her.

He smiled at her, before taking a seat beside her, eating.

Rosemary slowly started turning hers into a gooey form.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, the ice cream hitting his teeth and making him wince.

"I don't like it in solid form," she told him, before eating some of her ice cream soup.

"It would have been faster if you microwaved it."

"Then it would have been to soft and just a puddle of ice cream."

"Isn't that what you have?"

"No."

Justin gave her a skeptical look, before reaching out with his spoon.

"Hey," she said blocking him, "Just because you ate all of yours doesn't mean you can steal some of mine."

Justin pouted and looked down at his empty bowl. She laughed at him, and pushed her bowl in between them. Justin smiled, and started eating her ice cream with her.

"So, how long have you lived here?" she asked, looking around the room.

"Uh, not long. Maybe 4 or 5 months."

"Really? Where did you live before here?"

"Um, Stratford Ontario, in Canada."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, would I lie about something like that?" he asked, in a teasing sort of way.

She laughed, looking down at the ice cream bowl.

He couldn't really ask her anything about her, when she didn't know who she was, so that was making this a little awkward now.

"Um, that recording studio, down in your basement, what do you use it for?" she asked.

"Well, I use the studio for making my songs and stuff... for my CDs and things..."

"No way, you have a CD?!" she asked.

Justin nodded at her.

"Oh my gosh, that is so cool. So I'm like, in the presence of a rock star," she grinned.

"Well as the media puts it, pop star."

Rosemary laughed, "Pop star? Like the Jonas Brothers?"

"Um, no. They're teeny bobbers."

"Teeny bobbers? What's a teeny bobber?" she laughed.

"The Jonas Brothers."

She laughed again, "Stop, you're going to make me choke."

Justin laughed, as they fell into a silence, eating the last bit of her ice cream.

"Thank you for the ice cream," she said, rubbing her hands together.

"Does ice cream make you cold?" he asked, noticing.

She nodded, her teeth chattering, "That's why I don't eat it all that much. I freeze afterward."

He laughed, as she rubbed her arms, shivering.

"I had more than you, how can you be colder than me?"

"You have on like, two shirts. I have one."

"That has nothing to do with it."

"How much you wanna bet? You take off that extra shirt and you'll start freezing."

"I accept. If I don't freeze, you owe me an ice cream cone. If you're right, I'll..."

"Hurry up so I can go lie down under the warm blankets," she told him, "You're kitchen is freezing!"

"Mom does like to keep the air on," Justin said as he took off his over shirt, leaving him in his white t-shirt.

"It starts now. And you can't rub yourself to keep yourself warm."

"Then you can't either."

"Why can't I? I never said I wouldn't freeze, I know I would. This bet is about you."

"That isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair."

Justin bit his lip when she said this, and she went back to breathing into her hands and rubbing her arms. He had to admit, the kitchen was a little cold, and his teeth were starting to chatter a bit. But Rosemary had it much worse, she was trying to keep her arms warm, and her lips were blue and she was chattering like a chinchilla.

"Come on, you're going to freeze to death," he told her, lightly grasping her elbow.

"No, not until I win," she said stubbornly.

"You win, I am cold," he told her.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm serious. Come on," he said pulling her up.

"You're no fun."

"Well, you're going to freeze."

"I would have been fine a little longer."

"Yeah, and when you lose a toe, don't come crying to me."

She laughed, and Justin could hear her teeth chattering, as he led her up the stairs.

"What time is it anyway?" she asked, looking out the window when they entered her room.

"Um," Justin looked around the room, until he found the clock on the bed side table, "12:43."

"Wow, we should be heading to bed."

Justin nodded, "Okay, I'll see you in the morning. Night Rosemary."

"Good night Justin," she smiled over at him, as he walked out the door.

He smiled back at her, as he lightly shut her door. He sighed, and rubbed his arm as he walked to his room. He entered his room, and shut the door, and tripped over the mess on his floor.

"Shit," he hissed, fumbling around trying to find a light.

Flipping it on, he sighed as he surveyed the mess. He had been so busy with his CD he hadn't realized the mess he had made. He decided to do it now, or else later he wouldn't. Bending down, he picked up a few CDs and put them on the shelf, and picked up clothes and put them in a laundry basket. He heard a crunch, and saw that he had stepped on a piece of paper. Confusion spread across his face, as he bent down to see what it had written on it.

"'Love Me'? When did I write this?" He had written so many songs lately, but he couldn't remember writing this one.

"Huh... that's weird," he murmured, as he sat down at his desk and stared at the paper. He picked up a pencil he had laying beside his key board, and light scratching sounds could be heard.

Pattie stood humming at the sink, as she washed the two ice cream bowls out. The spoons went next, and then she turned around to pick up the plaid over shirt Justin had left sitting on the counter.

"My little boy is growing up," she hummed, grinning as she turned the kitchen light off and went upstairs to her room, noticing the light shining through the crack under Justin's door.

"A new single?" she mused out loud, as she shut the door to her room.

~(^.^)~

_AN: I like chinchillas. I was in Georgia Studies today, and we were talking about Canada, and as we were writing notes, I would write commentaries beside it, and they all had to do with Justin. It was funny, I showed my friend and she just laughed and said I was stupid. I stuck my tongue out at her, and went back to drawing my flower. XD_


	6. Chapter 5

_AN: Okay so this is the chapter with the rape, so be warned. And no no words. :(_

_Disclaimer: I own the rapists, and Rosemary._

~(V.V)~

Rosemary tossed in turned in her bed. It wasn't that she was having trouble sleeping, it was that she couldn't wake up. And that was what scared her.

"_It's okay sweetheart," his breath skittered over her face, and she could smell the smoke on his breath, the nasty fucker, "We won't hurt you."_

"_Yeah, we're the good guys," the woman laughed._

_The guy in the front seat barked out a laugh, and the other two followed chuckling._

"_If you're the good guys, why am I tied up?" she snarled, struggling against her bindings._

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk," the man said, "Be a good girl now, Rae."_

"_Go to hell."_

"_Aw, look at the little girl, trying to be tough," the woman taunted her._

_They hit a bump, and the van rattled. This was a sucky way to be trucked around the country. If they were trying to show their passengers a good time, they failed, big time._

"_You don't scare me," she snickered, "You're just a bunch of sick fucks trying to act superior."_

_She was slapped across the face, and the sound reverberated._

"_Easy, D, don't lose your temper, I wanna play with her a little more," the man laughed, pulling the pocket knife out of his pant pocket._

_It gleamed in the light, and she was able to see her reflection in it, just briefly. Her eyes wide and teary, from the way they had brutalized her, her dirt streaked hair, her clothes torn and ripped, covering just enough so that she could still taunt them. But she doubted she could continue with that much longer._

_The man lightly trailed the blade down from her forehead, to her cheek, and the down her neck to her color bone. If that was a feather, it would have felt really good. He pressed a little harder, as he came into the valley between her bra._

_She hissed in pain, and he smiled that sick twisted smile that made her stomach heave._

_He continued down, and, after twirling the tip of the knife in her belly button, stopped at the top of her shorts. He couldn't understand why he hadn't done anything to her yet, except pure torture of touching. She never wanted to get married._

"_Do you think today is the day?" 'D' whispered hoarsely, her eyes wide with excitement._

_She looked coldly up at the two pedophiles, "Touch me and I'll kill you."_

"_Big words for a girl in chains," D mocked._

_If only she could reach out and smack that smirk off her face._

"_Do you want to go first?" the man asked._

"_Nah, I don't like virgins. Besides, I wanna watch."_

_Her eyes went wide as the man grabbed her shorts and pulled them down._

"_Ah, I love that smell," the woman moaned, itching to touch herself._

_The man grabbed her panties and pulled them down, and he himself groaned, before burying his face in her bikini bottom area._

"_Ow! That hurts! You have a beard!" she screamed, as the man continued to rub his face down there._

_The woman was rubbing her breasts, moaning, and she could hear the guy in the front seat moving around a lot. Sick fucks._

_She felt the man lick his fingers, and then he shoved them in her. She screamed out in pain. He made quick work of foreplay, and finally stopped, as she writhed above him, her area throbbing in pain, her head spinning, as sweat rolled down her face. God, help her. To bad the fat man was to lazy to give a damn about her and her problems, worrying about probably when his next dinner was. Fat fuck._

_The man stood up, unsteadily, as he was so excited, and started unbuckling his pants. Her eyes widen in fear, and she started crying harder. She always thought her first time would be with the man she loved, when she was 16 or so, and now it was just going to be ripped from her, like a cherry stem from the cherry. Good analogy, seeing as how her cherry was about to be popped._

_He got on top of her, and the woman's eyes gleamed._

"_Do it," she whispered._

_The man complied, and shoved himself all the way in. She screamed out in pain, and could feel a liquid in between her legs, which she believed to be blood. The man just moaned, and continued with his brutalizing. The woman was touching herself, and moaning. And she could even hear the man in the front seat moan, as the van swerved on the road. Where they all enjoying this?_

_She writhed under him, and he grabbed her arms and held them to the table, as he started going faster._

"_Stop!" she screamed, as the man moaned loudly on top of her, and he felt his body quiver, and that could only mean one thing. Her eyes widen in disbelief, as the man toppled off of her, and the woman moaned._

"_That was so hot," the woman whispered, fanning herself._

_The man nodded, unable to speak, as he tried to catch his breath. The woman sighed, standing up, and facing her._

"_My turn Rae," she winked, grabbing one of her bloody legs and lifting it as she got in between her. She cried out again._

"Rosemary!" Pattie cried, trying to shake the crying, screaming girl from her sleep.

Justin stood off to the side, holding his little brother, and shielding him, as he trembled in his arms. He heard a gasp, and he looked over his shoulder, to see Rosemary sitting up, both hands covering her mouth, as she cried and her body trembled.

Pattie pulled her to her, but Rosemary pushed her off, crying, "Don't touch me!"

Justin bent down to look at Dylan, "Go downstairs and watch TV, okay bud?"

"Will she be okay?" he asked, shaking and sniffing.

"She'll be fine, I promise."

Dylan nodded, "Okay," and walked out the door.

Justin turned around, to see Pattie staring sadly at the girl, who had her face covered and was crying uncontrollably.

"Rosemary, what happened?" Pattie asked, a little confused at her outburst. And things had been going so well.

Rosemary vigorously shook her head, but wouldn't speak.

"Sweetie?" Pattie reached her hand out and softly laid in on Rosemary's knee.

She flinched and moved her leg, and her body, away from both of them.

"Rosemary, tell us what happened so we can help you," Pattie said soothingly.

"You can't help me," Rosemary snapped.

Pattie flinched as if she had been hit, her words stinging. She stood up with a sigh, and walked towards her son.

"See if you can find out what's wrong, she's not going to talk to me."

"And what makes you think she'll talk to me?"

His mom gave him a look, "Do you really need to ask that?"

Justin blushed and coughed, "Okay I'll give it a try."

His mom kissed the side of his head, as he slid his hands into his pants pocket, and walked closer to the bed. Rosemary didn't look up as he sat down at the end of the bed, as Pattie shut the door lightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Do I look okay?" she sniffed.

He sighed, "What happened?"

"It's nothing."

"It is something, if you woke up everyone with your screaming."

She sniffed again and said nothing. Justin reached a hand out and laid it on her knee, and she flinched and retracted.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked, testing the water.

She sniffed again and looked up at him, tears welling up. Justin gave her a small smile, and opened his arms a little. Rosemary looked at him, before she moved over, shaking slightly, to his embrace. Justin wrapped his arms around her, as she laid her head down on his shoulder. He didn't ask her; he knew. She knew he knew. But, she would tell him. If she didn't... who knew what she would do. Her hand came up to grasp his shirt, as she leaned back from him.

"...They came back," she whispered.

Justin continued to rock her, as he listened.

"I was dreaming, about what happened in the van..."

He nodded, as she continued.

"They redid everything, just as it actually happened..."

He pressed his cheek to the side of her head, as she continued.

"And I could feel everything... and it wouldn't stop..." she sniffed, as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey," Justin said, grabbing her arms, and pulling her back to look at her, "I'm here, and nothing is going to happen to you."

"But they come where you can't reach me; my dreams..."

"Have you heard of being able to control your own dreams?"

She nodded slightly.

"Well, if they come back, just try and take control. Okay? And if you need to, scream, and I'll come running."

She looked up at him, teary eyed, "Promise?"

He nodded, leaning forward to press his lips to her forehead, "I promise."

She smiled slightly, as she leaned forward to lay her head in the crook of his neck, as she wrapped her arms around him. He smiled, as he re-wrapped his arms around her, and began to rock them again, and sang lightly in her ear.

"How many I told you's, and start overs and shoulders have you cried on before?" he sang, trying to calm her down.

She closed her eyes, as she let him take her to another world. Serena was right; he was a great guy. Her hand tightened on his shirt, but she refused to cry. Not now; not when he was singing to her. So, instead she breathed deeply, and listened to his voice.

Justin continued to sing, until he felt her steady breathing, indicating she was asleep. He smiled, as he continued to rock her for a few more seconds, before he stood up slowly, Rosemary not moving in her sleep. He pulled back her covers, and set her down gently, before covering her back up, and leaning down to kiss her forehead briefly. Then, he exited her room. His mom was outside, pacing the hallways.

"Well?" she asked.

"She's asleep."

His mom gave him a surprised look, "Really? How did you do that?"

He looked up at her, "I gave her a friendly hand."

His mom smiled at him, as tears welled up in her eyes, "Aw, look at my little boy, growing up so fast."

"Mom," he whined, "I'm fifteen!"

She sniffed, "I know, I know. Go get ready for bed, we should all get some sleep."

He nodded at her, kissing her cheek, "Good night mom."

"Good night dear."

He stepped around his mom, and headed to his room. He sighed as he shut his door, taking off his shirt and changing his pants. Looking around his room, he saw the white paper at his desk. Moving forward to pick it up, he grabbed the pencil, and a notebook to write on, before seating himself on his bed. Then he got to work.

Pattie sighed, as she stood in the middle of the hall. Things were getting a little difficult, with Rosemary's memory lapse. But, Justin seemed to be helping her, and for that she was grateful. The girl needed some time of comfort in her dark and lonely world, and God knew no one was better than her son. She smiled, as she looked in between the two rooms, before she headed to her own.

The night was peaceful. Light breathing sounds could be heard from Pattie's room, no sounds of a struggle could be heard from Rosemary's room, and a light scratching sound and an occasional voice could be heard from Justin's room. The night ended on a good note; Pattie watched as her son grew up before her own eyes, Rosemary realized that not everyone in the world was cruel and dark, and Justin received inspiration for a new song.

_Love Me **Favorite Girl**_

_Love me, love me, say that you love me __**My prized possession, my one and only**_

_Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me **Adore ya girl I want ya**_

_Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me **The one I can't live without**_

_**That's you, that's you**_

_**You're my special little lady**_

_**The one that makes me crazy**_

_**Of all the girls I've ever known**_

_**It's you, it's you**_

_**My favorite, my favorite, my favorite,**_

_**My favorite girl, my favorite girl**_

~(V.V)~

_AN: The 'Love Me' lyrics are supposed to have a line going through them, but I can't do it, cause its like he was writing on the paper and scratched the lyrics out and wrote something new, but I can't do it. DX Well, yeah, I hope you liked the chapter, even with the rape. And, yes, some of you are Christian and believe strongly and god. And I'm happy for you. But don't send me messages yelling at me. It's just a story. And I am sorry if I hurt anybody, I didn't mean to mock your religion._


	7. Chapter 6

_AN: Kay, so the last chapter was a little intense in the dream. But the nightmare is over. :) I guess this is a filler? I don't know. But, whatever its called, I hope you enjoy._

~(^.^)~

Pattie knocked lightly on her son's door.

"Justin? It's time to get up."

She opened the door and walked in, muttering as she stepped over the mess. She grinned down at her sleeping son.

He had fallen asleep, writing, judging by the paper by his foot, and he never got under the covers. He must have been freezing, considering the fact that he never slept with his shirt on.

"Justin?" she whispered, leaning down and shaking his arm.

Justin swatted her hand away, "Just a few more minutes."

"No, if you don't get up, everyone is going to eat your breakfast."

"Let them, I'll have some cereal."

"Justin get up."

"No," he whined, rolling over, and hugging his pillow to him.

"Um... Good morning. Mike, and Christian, and Serena are here..." Rosemary said from the doorway.

Justin turned over, squinting in the sunlight, to tell Rosemary, "I'll be down in a few minutes, just... let me wake up first."

She nodded at him, and smiled at Pattie, before walking away.

His mom smiled down at him, her arms crossed.

"What?" Justin mumbled, as he sat up.

"Oh, nothing, see you downstairs," Pattie told him, exiting the room.

Justin glared at the sun outside, before standing up and stretching, and walking to his closet to get dressed.

Downstairs, Rosemary sat on a couch, a seat away from Christian, with Mike and Serena across from her. There was an awkward silence, as what does one say someone they barely know, but is living with their best friend?

"So, how do you like living in Los Angeles?" Christian asked Rosemary, ending the silence with relief.

"It's nice... at night the cars can be a little loud, but I like it."

"But you've never actually been out in town, correct?" Serena asked.

"Yeah..."

"So, how can you judge a city if you've never been to it?"

Rosemary stayed silent, as Serena smiled in satisfaction, and Christian and Mike shook their heads in exasperation.

"Sorry, I didn't get to bed till late," Justin said, as he pounded down the stairs.

"Hey," everyone greeted him.

"So, what were we talking about?" Justin asked, as he plopped down in between Christian and Rosemary.

"We were just talking about how Rosemary has never actually been to Los Angeles, or out of this house for that matter," Serena spoke up.

Justin nodded.

"Maybe we could start out slow," Christian suggested, "And just show her around the neighborhood first. We don't want to scare her with the big lights."

Rosemary smiled over at him, in appreciation. She _really_ didn't like Serena at this moment.

"Yeah!" Ryan nodded his head in agreement, "We could take her to the park!"

Serena held a look of disappointment, while Justin thought it over.

"What do you think Rosemary? Up for it?" he asked her.

Rosemary looked around the room, at the two teens who were itching to move, Serena who look displeased, and then Justin who she couldn't read.

"...Sure."

Mike and Christian hopped up and cheered.

"To the park we go!" they hollered.

Justin laughed at his friends, as he got up to go tell his mom their plans, while the other two walked out the door singing, 'We Are the Champions', way off key. Which left Serena and Rosemary alone.

"So," Serena started.

Rosemary bit her lip as she looked up at her.

"How did you sleep last night?" Serena asked.

With a confused look, Rosemary answered, "Fine."

"Really, no dreams about... you know, what happened?"

Rosemary's face grew pained, "Why... would you bring that up?"

"I was just asking a simple question."

"Well you don't need to know that. That's none of your business," Rosemary's lip quivered.

Serena gave her a sympathetic look, as Justin walked back in the room.

"My mom said it was... okay... What's going on?" Justin asked, as he noticed the look on both the girl's faces.

Rosemary shook her head, as she got up and followed after Christian and Mike, who were wrestling on the front lawn.

"What happened?" Justin asked Serena.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I asked her if she slept well, and she got all snappy."

"Oh..." Justin winced.

"Come on," Serena told him, looping her arm through his and leading him out the door.

Rosemary was talking to Christian and Mike when the two exited the house. Mike whistled.

"Would you look at that!" he hollered, "Never thought I would see the day! Justin and Serena!"

Christian started laughing, as Justin glared at Mike, "Shut up."

Mike grinned over at Rosemary, holding his arm out to her, "Shall we mi lady? I shall escort thee to the park, as it is to dangerous for a lady as pretty as yourself to walk by herself."

Rosemary giggled, as she gently linked her arm with his, and Mike winked at her.

"Look at the ladies man go," Christian laughed, as he followed the two, "First Justin and Serena, and now Mike and Rosemary... I'm the fifth wheel... Boo hoo."

Justin gave Christian a weird look, as Serena gently tugged on his arm, "Aren't we going?"

"Um, yeah, come on," he said, slipping his arm away from her and shoving his hands in his pant's pocket, as he started to walk behind Christian, looking over his shoulder, "Coming?"

Serena nodded, as she caught up to him, glaring up ahead at Rosemary when Justin wasn't looking.

"Look yonder!" Mike shouted, "The park!"

Christian cheered, as Rosemary laughed.

"Come on!" Mike said, as he started to run ahead, Christian following him, as Rosemary stayed behind to wait for Justin and Serena.

"You can go on," Serena called up to her, "We'll catch up."

"It's fine," Rosemary told her, as they neared her, "I don't mind."

Serena gave her a dirty look, as Rosemary started walking on the other side of Justin.

"Mike's a nut job isn't he?" Justin asked her.

"Yeah, but he's funny, and he's really nice. Christian is funny to, I can see why they're friends, and why you're friends with them."

Justin nodded and smiled down at her. He held his arms out to both girls.

"So, shall we?" he asked, playfully glancing at each one.

Rosemary grinned up at him, as she took his arm, and Serena smiled and took his arm. As the three walked into the park, Christian cheered.

"Little ladies man, why don't you share?" he joked.

Mike was smiling and laughing, as he held a frizbee.

"Where did you get that?" Justin asked him

"It was on the floor, so I picked it up. Gonna play? Or are you gonna play with your girls?" Mike grinned.

Justin glared at him, "I'll play. And I'm taking you down!"

Rosemary laughed as she let go of his arm so he could play. Serena did so to, and she motioned for Rosemary to follow her, as the guys started their game.

Serena led her over to a pair of swings, where they sat down, side by side, in a silence.

"So," Serena started, and Rosemary braced herself, "Has Justin had any inspiration lately?"

Rosemary let out a breath, "No, not that I know of at least."

"Oh. You know he shares his music only with people he really trusts, right?"

Rosemary shook her head; there it was, "No, I didn't know."

"So, I guess he doesn't really trust you yet huh?"

Rosemary looked up at Justin, as he laughed and threw the frizbee. Did he really not trust her all that much?

"Well, that's understandable... we haven't know each other long..." Rosemary told her.

"I guess your right," Serena shrugged, "But I thought I should just tell you that."

"Well, thank you..."

"Heads up!" Christian called, as the frizbee flew towards them.

Instinctively, both girls ducked, as it whizzed past their heads.

"Are you _trying_ to kill us?" Serena laughed, as Christian walked over.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. Justin's the one who threw it!" he called over his shoulder, as the boy shrugged and grinned over at them.

"It went somewhere back there," Serena pointed behind them.

"It's to far away, I don't wanna go back there," Christian complained, as he walked in between the two girls, unable to see the frizbee.

"Fatty," Serena mumbled.

"What was that?" Christian asked, cupping his ear.

"I said, 'fatty'," Serena stuck her tongue out at him.

Christian laughed, "Oh no you didn't!"

Serena laughed as she bolted off the swing and started running, Christian chasing her.

Justin laughed as he walked over to her, sitting down in the swing Serena abandoned.

"Wow, is this normal for them?" she asked.

"Unfortunately," Justin grinned, "But it's good for a few laughs."

She nodded, as Mike joined in the chase, "Wow, they sure do have a lot of energy."

"I think they all put extra sugar in their cereal."

"Ha," she laughed, "You should have seen your brother this morning. He was bouncing off the walls. It was hilarious."

"How is he?" Justin asked, "Was he okay this morning?"

Rosemary nodded, "Yeah... he seemed fine. He was just a little concerned over me. It was cute actually. He's such a sweetheart... like his older brother."

Both teens blushed, as Justin coughed and looked away, and Rosemary stared down at her hands.

"Oh," she looked up at him, remembering something from her dream, "In my dream last night," Justin winced; the subject was still a sore one, "I heard them call me a name."

Justin looked over at her surprised, "Really? What did they say?"

"They called me Rae."

"Rae?"

She nodded.

"Well, that narrows it down. Do you think it was a nickname?"

She nodded again.

"Wow, so some good came out of the dream... in a weird way."

She smiled up at him, and he looked over at her.

"No matter, what your name is, or who you may really be, you'll always be my rose," he told her, reaching out an brushing her bangs out her eye, and then letting his hand come down to rest on her cheek.

Rosemary's heart jumped into her throat, as she sat there staring into his eyes, and as his thumb brushed over her cheek bone. And then it felt like a rabbit kicked her in her ribs as she saw his body move a fraction of an inch towards her.

"Justin!" Serena called, who had tears streaming down her face from laughing from being tickled.

His hand immediately dropped, and his brown eyes turned to look at Serena, as the moment was lost. Rosemary blinked a few times, as Justin stood up to go help get Christian and Ryan off Serena before she died from lack of oxygen. One of Rosemary's hands came up to grab the swing's chain, as she shook lightly, and the other covered her mouth, as she thought back to look Justin had on her face. Was that one of those moments every girl craved to have? Because if so, it was not what she expected at all... But it was kinda nice, the way his hand felt on her cheek, and the way the wind moved his bangs, so it fell into his eyes... and his eyes. Wow, she never really noticed them before now, but they were a dark chocolate brown color.

She glanced back up at Justin, who had at that moment turned to her, and smiled. She blushed lightly, and smiled back at him.

"We're going to go back and get lunch, you coming?" he called to her, playfully.

She laughed and stood up, walking over to the group.

"So, did you have fun today?" Mike asked her.

She smiled up at him, and nodded, "Yes, thank you for taking me out."

"It was our pleasure. We're just glad you had fun, right guys?"

Everyone nodded, and Rosemary felt a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach.

The five laughed and talked back to Justin's house, and were fighting and laughing as they entered the house.

"What is with all that racket?" Pattie asked, as she walked to the living room.

Justin laughed, as he explained, "Christian and Mike were arguing over Rosemary, about who would take her to the next school dance."

Rosemary blushed, as the two continued to fight.

Pattie laughed, "Why don't you let her choose?"

"Yeah, that'll work," Mike said, "Pick."

"Hey, I can't just pick. You each have... unique qualities, and me picking would just say I like one better than the other."

"That's the point,"Christian laughed.

Rosemary laughed, "Well......"

Mike and Christian laughed, as they waited. Justin stood patiently off to the side, and Serena had her arms crossed. Pattie was smiling, and Dylan walked down the steps, to see what was going on.

"Dylan!" Rosemary called.

"What?" Dylan asked, confused.

"Dylan is taking me to the next dance," she declared, wrapping an arm around him.

"That's not fair!" Mike and Christian cried, as Justin fell into a laughing spasm.

Dylan blushed under Rosemary's arm.

"Well, now that that's settled, why don't we have lunch?" Pattie asked.

Everyone cheered, and they all headed to the kitchen to sit down. Mike, Christian, and Serena sat on one side, with Justin, Rosemary, and Dylan across from them. As they sat down, Rosemary winked at Dylan, which made his face a deeper shade of red.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Serena cooed, "Dylan's got a crush!"

The five teens burst into another laughing fit, as Dylan glared around the table. Pattie smiled down at everyone, as she set a plate in front of everyone.

"Food!" Christian and Mike cried, immediately stuffing their faces.

Serena and Rosemary giggled.

Justin smiled down at the girl beside him, before lightly grasping her hand on her knee under the table. Rosemary's cheeks turned a pink hue, as she glanced up at Justin, who had a blush creeping onto his face as well. She gave his hand a light squeeze, before starting to eat.

Serena bit the inside of her lip, as she noticed the interaction between the two. She looked over to the side, to see Mike staring at the two as well. When he glanced over at her, she smiled and gave him a wink, a plan forming in her head. Well, if Rosemary wanted a fight, she would get one.

~(^.^)~

_AN: Okay, so ya. Some fluff I guess. :) I hope to see some reviews and alerts. And I would have updated sooner, but I went somewhere and I thought I put the chapter up but I didn't. :P So sorry for the delay. I hope it was worth it. XD_


	8. Chapter 7

_AN: Have I mentioned that I freakin' love my fans? I've been told at least three times that I was the best writer or something, and it made me feel really good. :) I'll have a shout out at the bottom._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the book _**Making Memories**_. The author _**Ann Howard White**_ does. And I own none of the songs._

~(^.^)~

Rosemary sat on her bed after the hectic day. Mike, Christian, and Serena had stayed until before dinner, and they were all downstairs in the basement watching movies and messing around. Rosemary had fun, but now it was bedtime, and she didn't want to go to sleep, for more reasons than one. So instead, she sat crossed legged, the bed side lamp on, reading a book. She had just picked one up, but it was really good; ironically, it was about a girl who lost her memory, and then moved in with a guy. It was called 'Making Memories'.

"Hey."

Rosemary looked up from the page, to see Justin leaning on the door frame, still dressed.

"Hey," she said, turning back to her book.

"Aren't you getting ready to go to bed?" he asked, walking into her room.

"No, shouldn't you?" she asked.

"Touché," he laughed.

She went back to reading her book, as he sat himself down on the bed near her.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"_Making Memories_."

"Sounds... trashy."

"It is. You should read the scene in the garden, it's intense."

He laughed, and she went back to reading her book.

"I'm gonna go to bed, now," he told her.

"Okay, good night."

"I don't get a hug?" he pouted.

She giggled and rolled her eyes, as they both stood up. She moved to wrap her arms around him, and he did the same.

"Good night," she told him, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

"Good night," he whispered, as his mouth was right beside her ear.

She grinned up at him, as she pulled back. He smiled back, and turned to leave. She sighed as she sat back down on the bed, hearing the soft click of the door shutting. She picked her book back up, as she settled down into the pillows, her eyes heavy.

Justin yawned as he entered his room, shutting his door, and stepping through his newly cleaned room. His mom had hounded on him all day to do it, and to get her to stop nagging he did. He threw away all the scratched up papers, and put away all the CDs and clothes. But, he kept that one paper, which was now laying on his bed.

He picked it up. He had been working on it for the past couple days, but he hadn't gotten to far. He added three lines since he last wrote on it.

_Favorite Girl_

_You're the one I'm thinking of  
__Girl you ain't my runner up  
__And no matter what you're always number one_

_My prized possession, my one and only  
__Adore ya girl I want ya  
__The one I can't live without  
__That's you, that's you  
__You're my special little lady  
__The one that makes me crazy  
__Of all the girls I've ever known  
__It's you, it's you_

_My favorite, my favorite, my favorite,  
____My favorite girl, my favorite girl_

He sighed as he changed out of his clothes.

Rosemary laid in bed, her eyes shut, and her breathing light. She had changed into her pajamas, and the book laid on her stomach, opened to the page she was on. Her eyelids fluttered lightly, as she dreamed.

___She was sitting on a swing, the sun setting behind her, casting an orange glow to everything before her. Her feet were bare, as she pushed herself lightly, hearing the creak of the swing occasionally as she pushed the sand around._

_"__Rosie."_

___She looked up to see Justin walking towards her, hands in his pockets.. Her heart leapt up into her throat as he held that small smile on his face. The sun did wonders for his appearance. She smiled as he neared her. She expected him to sit down beside her, but as he stood in front of her, he held his hand out._

___Confusion spread across her face, as she laid her hand in his, and he pulled her up. He stepped closer to her, dropping her hand as he laid both hands on her waist. Her heart pounded again at the closeness, but she laid both her hands on his shoulders._

_"__There's gonna be one less lonely girl, I'm gonna put you first, I'll show you what your worth, if you let me inside your world, there's gonna be one less lonely girl," he sang, as they started moving in a slow circle._

___Her heart started pounding, and her head started spinning as she realized what was going on. Her hand tightened on his shoulders, as he pulled away from her._

___She looked up at him, as his hand came up to rest on her cheek. She bit her lip, as his head moved down. He gave her a second to move, before his lips covered hers._

___She would have fainted right then and there, if arms hadn't have been holding her up. Her arms moved around his neck, as she helped to hold herself up. His arms tightened, as he pulled her closer to him._

___She pulled back from him, taking in a deep ragged breath, as she felt a rabbit beating in her chest. She looked up at him, to see him smiling. She smiled back, as he moved to reconnect his lips with hers. She was more prepared this time, and was able to keep her knees from feeling like jell-o, and she was able to respond back._

___But she wasn't prepared to feel him lick her bottom lip, as she died and went to heaven. Her knees gave out, as Justin picked her up. He sat down in the swing, before setting her down in his lap. Her head spun, as they sat there in the swing, kissing._

___If that didn't statement didn't make her head spin even more. They were kissing. Her and Justin. She thought she might faint, and she almost did, when his tongue licked her bottom lip again._

___She hesitantly opened her mouth, and she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She was in heaven. Her heart stopped, as she felt his tongue rove her mouth. She pulled back, her vision blurry, and she couldn't see straight._

___He grinned down at her, and she felt his lips attach to her neck. Her breathing increased, as he sucked lightly on that patch of skin._

_"__Justin," she whispered, as she placed her hands on his face and pulled his lips towards hers._

_"__Rosemary," he whispered against her lips, as he repeatedly kissed her over and over._

Rosemary's eyes flew open, as her heart pounded. Did she really just dream that? She picked up the book, and closed it, as she sat up, shaking slightly. She took in a deep breath, as she shakily got to her feet. She moved to the door, and she found herself standing in front of Justin's door. She held her breath as she knocked lightly on the door.

The door flew open, and Justin stared down at her, in his boxers.

"Oh, Rosemary, it's you," he said, as he stepped back to let her in.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked, blushing, as she stepped inside and he shut the door behind her.

"No. Are you okay? You're shaking."

"Yes I'm fine... just had a dream..."

His turned to look at her, concern in his eyes. She smiled up at him.

"Don't worry, this was a good dream."

He sighed in relief, as he sat down on his bed, patting the spot beside him, "What was it about?"

She blushed as she sat beside him, and didn't answer his question.

"Ah, so it was one of those dreams," he teased her.

She stuck her tongue out at him, her face red, "So why are you still up?"

"I was just working on something," he mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"A song..."

She turned to look at him, "Really? Can I see?"

"It's not finished yet..." it was his turn to blush.

She smiled at him, as she rubbed one of her eyes, trying not to yawn.

"If you're tired you should go to bed..." he told her.

She nodded at him, as she yawned. He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her, and she closed her eyes and leaned against him. He gently rubbed her arm, as he laid his head on top of hers.

"Mmm, I should go to bed," she told him, as she straightened herself up, rubbing her eyes again.

He smiled slightly, as he wrapped an arm around her, and laid down, pulling her down beside him. She blushed, as he pulled the covers over them. He wrapped an arm around her again, as he settled down beside her. She hesitantly curled up against him, and he smiled down at her, as she closed her eyes.

"Good night, Justin," she told him, refusing to open her eyes and look up at him.

"Good night... Rosie," he said, as he kissed her temple.

Rosemary's face flamed up, as she remembered her dream. She breathed lightly out of her nose, trying to calm down so she could go to sleep. She fell asleep a little later, wrapped up in the warmth of his arms.

Justin smiled down at the sleeping girl beside him. He couldn't help but feel a warm sensation in his stomach every time she would breath lightly against his skin.

"Good night my favorite girl," he whispered, as he moved the bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead, before settling back to sleep beside her.

~(^.^)~

_AN: That one was like, way short. And I'm very sorry. The next chapter should be alot better, hopefully. And thank you to those who reviewed **Spearmint of Bubble Gum** :)_

**_Shout Out Time!_**

_**Momo - Toshiro:** My second biggest fan. :) Thank you for being there for me, and my story. :)_

_**Cullengirl101:** You may not review often, but her review for SoBG made me feel awesome, and how she complimented me on making Justin realistic. :)_

_**alexisbieber: **An author always wants to hear praise, and being said they are the 'best' author on here. :) I loved her review for SoBG._

_**.Troublesome:** I love being your favorite author, that made me feel great. :) And she loves my story, which always makes an author feel great. :)_

_And of course, my story wouldn't be up here without my best friend, who doesn't have a fanfiction account anymore, but I send her every chapter, and she always tells me if something is wrong or something and has been my biggest supporter. :) So thank you to all! :D_


	9. Chapter 8

_AN: Well, this chapter is... a little different I guess. Like... ugh, I don't know how to explain. It's not bad, it's just I guess unexpected. You know what, just read, you'll see what I'm talking about._

~(^.^)~

Pattie smiled down at the two teens as they sat down at the breakfast table. It had been just over a month ago that she found the two sleeping together in her son's bed, and he still blushed whenever she looked at him.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" she asked cheekily, glancing at her son.

He coughed and blushed a deep red, as he looked away. Rosemary smiled over at her.

"I slept very well, thank you."

Pattie grinned at her; she loved that girl.

"The gang and I are going to the park today," Justin told his mom.

"Rosemary can't go today," Pattie told him, as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"Why?" they both asked.

Pattie looked at both of them, "I need to talk to Rosemary today."

"About what?" Justin asked her.

"Something important," Pattie said, trying to invade the subject.

"Like? Did you find something about her?"

Rosemary looked over at her, her heart pounding.

"No, I didn't. And stop asking."

Justin shrugged at his mom, as he continued to eat, "I doubt Mike will go now."

"Why? Aren't you two still friends?" Pattie asked him.

"Yes, but he wanted to go to the park with Rosemary here," he teased her, elbowing her lightly in the side.

Pattie laughed, as Rosemary blushed.

"It's not funny," she told him.

"You're just saying that because you like him back," Justin laughed.

Rosemary's face flamed up more, as Justin's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Oh my gosh you do!" he laughed, tears streaming down his face, as he fell out of his chair.

"It isn't funny!" she laughed, as he laid on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"You have no idea how funny it actually is though!" he told her, as he grabbed a hold of the chair and hoisted himself back up, "I gotta tell him when I see him."

"You will not!" she told him.

"I will though, you watch."

"Do it. I dare you, see what happens," she hissed at him.

"I'm not scared of you little girl," he taunted her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and Justin laughed, before bolting from his seat, Rosemary hot on his heels.

"Don't run in the house!" Pattie hollered after the two.

"They like each other," Dylan said from beside her.

"You think so?" Pattie asked him.

"Yes."

"Me to."

"Open this door!" Rosemary shouted, pounding on Justin's door.

"Not on my life!" he laughed, as he leaned against the door, keeping it shut.

She laughed, jiggling the handle, "Come on, open the door!"

"Only if you promise not to hurt me," he told her.

"I'm not promising you anything."

"Then I won't open the door."

"That isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair."

"Humph," she pouted at having her words used against her, "You sissy."

Justin laughed, "What did you just call me?"

"A sissy!"

The door flew open, as Justin pounced on Rosemary, and started tickling her sides.

"Ah!" she laughed, as she was fell to the ground, giggling, "Stop!"

"Never! You called me a sissy; now you must pay the price!" he told her.

She rolled around on the floor, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"I need to breath!" she shouted.

Justin let up on the tickling, as he hovered above her, his hands and knees on either side of her, as she wiped her tears.

"Meanie," she told him, as she shoved his shoulder.

He laughed, "I don't think you should be mean to the person who has an advantage over you."

She stuck her tongue out at him, before looking up at him, glaring slightly. Then her heart sped up as she realized how close he was to her.

"I want off the floor," she told him, hoping he couldn't hear her heart beat.

"Not until you say I'm not a sissy."

"Never!" she laughed.

He shrugged, as he started to tickle her again. She squirmed under him, as he laughed.

"Take it back?" he asked her.

She shook her head, as she breathed, before being attacked.

"Okay!" she laughed, "I take it back."

He grinned down at her, as he got up. She sat up, wiping her eyes.

"Ha, your face is red," he told her.

She stuck her tongue out at him, as she held her hand out. He grabbed it, helping her up. She looked up at him, as they stood there, her hand in his. He held her gaze.

"They're here!" Pattie called up the staircase.

Rosemary broke the connection, pulling her hand out of his, "I hope you have fun, at the park."

Justin looked at her for a second longer, before clearing his throat, "Thanks. And I hope you and and my mom have fun talking about... whatever."

She smiled and nodded at him, as they headed down the steps together.

Mike smiled at her, as they entered the living room, Christian and Serena talking behind him, "You two ready?"

"I'm not going," she told him.

"What? Why?"

"I'm staying here. Pattie and I are going to talk about somethings."

Mike scrunched his nose up, "Okay. Come on Justin, before it gets dark."

Justin smiled at Rosemary, giving her a quick hug, "Bye, see you later."

"Bye," she told him, as they walked out the door, Serena casting her a glare over her shoulder.

She walked towards the kitchen, where Pattie was sitting at the table, obviously waiting for her.

Rosemary smiled nervously at her, "Am I in trouble?"

Pattie laughed, "Of course not silly. Take a seat."

Rosemary sat down beside Pattie.

"So, as you know, you've been here for about a month now."

Rosemary nodded her head, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well, you probably know, that every month, a girl has her period. I've noticed you on the other hand, haven't."

Rosemary's heart sped up. She had noticed that to.

"You don't think, that... I could be... pregnant do you?" she whispered, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I don't know sweetie. That's why the other day, I bought a pregnancy test, and I want you to take one."

Rosemary nodded her head, as she wiped at her eyes.

"It's in the bathroom."

Rosemary nodded, as she headed towards the bathroom.

Pattie held her head in her hands, as she waited in the kitchen, holding her breath.

Rosemary came out of the bathroom, tears pouring down her face. That could mean anything; she was crying because she was happy, or she was crying because she was pregnant.

"What does it say?" Pattie asked, her voice hoarse.

Rosemary laid the stick down on the table, as she sat down. Pattie glanced down at the stick, and tears poured out of her eyes.

Pregnant.

Justin and Mike were laughing as they walked into the house, Serena and Christian wrestling behind him.

"We're home!" Justin called out, as he walked into the living room.

His mother was sitting down in the couch, holding a crying Rosemary.

"What happened?" Justin asked.

His mother sniffed, "Go check the kitchen table. Everyone, I think it's best if you go home."

They all mumbled a bye, as Justin quickly walked into the kitchen, to see a stick on the table. What was that?

Confusion spread across his face, as he picked it up. His heart stopped as he read what it said: Pregnant. He dropped the pregnancy test, and it clattered to the floor. He pressed his hand to the wall, as his head started spinning. Running towards the trash can, he pulled the lid off as he puked.

"Justin, are you okay?" his mom called, when she heard a retching sound coming from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Rosemary cried.

"Sh, sweetie, it's not your fault."

Justin came back into the living room, his sleeve pressed over his mouth.

"Who took it?" he asked, his whole body trembling.

"Rosemary," his mother told him.

Justin sank down into the seat beside Rosemary. She turned to look at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"I... what... how long?" he asked.

"We don't know, I'm taking her to the doctor tomorrow, and we're going to find out."

"I can't have a baby," Rosemary mumbled as she wiped her eyes.

Pattie nodded at her, as she rubbed her back, "I know sweetie."

Rosemary turned to look at Justin, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

He blinked at her, before reaching an arm out and laying a hand on her cheek, "It's okay."

Tears welled up in her eyes, before she moved over to wrap her arms around him. His arms round around her, as he pulled her to him.

"I'll go make an appointment," Pattie said.

She got up to leave, "Don't worry Rosemary, we'll help you."

"I didn't know," she whispered, "I had no symptoms and I just... I'm so sorry."

He grabbed her chin and made her look up at him, "Don't apologize for something you can't control, you didn't ask to be... for this to happen."

She nodded, as she wiped her face, "I'm sorry I'm such a problem."

He laughed hoarsely, "Don't apologize for that either. I'm glad you're here, even under these circumstances."

She smiled up at him, "Thank you."

He smiled down at her, leaning his forehead against hers, as she sniffed. She closed her eyes, as he rubbed her back. When she opened them, she saw his brown eyes staring back at her. Her heart sped up, as his body moved towards her. Her hand came up, and covered his mouth before he could move any farther.

"You have puke breath," she whispered, smiling slightly.

He laughed, wiping a few tears off of Rosemary's face. She laughed with him, as he leant forward and nuzzled his nose against her.

Rosemary bit her lip as she asked him, "What was that?"

"It's called an Eskimo kiss."

She giggled, as he leant forward and did it again.

Pattie stood in the door way, hand pressed over her mouth, as tears poured down her face. But she was smiling, as she watched the two teens cuddle on the couch, even though her son was getting himself into a tough situation, getting involved with a rape victim who was carrying the rapist's baby. Never the less, she quietly walked up the stairs, as Justin taught Rosemary how to do a butterfly kiss, both ways.

"Ew! Don't use your tongue!" Rosemary screeched.

Justin laughed, "That's how you do it!"

"That's just nasty! Now I gotta scrub my hand, you weirdo. I think I like the other butterfly kiss better."

Justin laughed, as he hugged Rosemary, who was rubbing the back of her hand against his shirt, over and over.

Pattie chuckled at the top of the stairs, and the teenagers continued to talk on the couch, despite the little human that was growing between them.

~(^.^)~

_AN: There are two types of butterfly kisses: one where you use your eyelashes and like, flutter it over someones skin, and another where you use your tongue, but I don't know how that one works all that way. And, the last one might be called something else, I don't know. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, even though it was weird. :) At least, I thought it was weird._


	10. Chapter 9

_AN: :) I like this chapter. I don't know why, I just do. So, I hope everyone else enjoys it as well. :)_

~(^.^)~

Rosemary woke up the next morning, her eyes still a little red. She had cried most of yesterday. But really, wouldn't you if you figured out you were pregnant at the age of 14?

"Rosemary, sweetie?" Pattie knocked on the door, quietly opening the door, "It's time to get up."

Rosemary nodded at her, pulling her covers back and standing up. She placed a hand on her stomach, looking down, tears welling in her eyes as she realized that she had a baby growing inside of her, just under the palm of her hand.

Justin sat at the kitchen table, his hood up, staring down at the plate in front of him, a nauseating feeling in his stomach.

"Justin, put your hood down," his mom told him, entering the kitchen.

He ignored her, as Dylan sat down at the table.

"Where's Rosie?" he asked. He had gotten used to calling her that, as her name was kinda long. Justin sometimes called her that as well.

"Right here," she said, as she walked into the room.

Dylan smiled up at him, as she ruffled is hair.

"Put your hood down," she told Justin, pulling it down.

He glared up at her, and she could see that his eyes were red.

"So, when's my appointment?" Rosemary asked, sitting down beside Justin. Dylan didn't know yet about the miracle that Rosemary was blessed with, he just knew she had to see a doctor for ladies.

"A little after 10."

"I can go right?" Justin asked, looking up.

"If it's alright with Rosemary," Pattie told him.

"It's fine with me."

"Justin, you have to eat something," Pattie said, as she sat down.

"I'm not hungry," he mumbled, as he wiped his eyes.

Rosemary sighed, as she patted the hand on his knee under the table.

"I'll eat it," Dylan stated, reaching out and pulling Justin's plate towards him.

Rosemary giggled, and Justin cracked a smile. Pattie glanced worriedly at her son, who smiled weakly back at her.

"I'm not... really hungry either," Rosemary said, as she pushed her plate away.

Pattie sighed, but let it slide, "You will have to eat some time."

"I'm just not hungry right now, I'm kinda nervous. I don't want to throw up."

"Understandable."

The four were silent, as Pattie and Dylan continued to eat, and as Justin and Rosemary stared off into space thinking. Dylan got up, making everyone's head snap up, as it was so quiet.

"I'm going to be in my room," he told everyone.

Rosemary waited until he left the room, before she asked lowly, "If I were to keep the baby... what would happen?"

Pattie turned to look at her, a blank expression on her face. Justin pulled his hood back up.

"Why would you want to keep it?" Pattie asked her.

Rosemary turned to her, tears in her eyes, "If I get an abortion, it'll just feel like I killed someone."

"But, technically it's not, because a fetus isn't a human until it's 24 weeks old."

"I don't care about technicalities, its the fact that it's a growing human being, that I decided to kill," Rosemary stopped there, to take in a deep breath, and to wipe her face.

"Does it really matter if she wants to keep the baby?" Justin asked his mother.

Pattie looked surprised at his question, "I'm just looking out for her... and raising a baby at her age could be very difficult, not to mention everything else. What would her mother say, if she were to come home, and say, 'Hey mom, I'm back. Sorry for my absence, by the way, meet your grandchild.'?"

Rosemary sighed, and didn't respond, because she didn't want to fight with Pattie, not when she had been so nice to her over the past month.

"We're going to be late for the appointment," Pattie said, as she stood up.

"What about Dylan?"

"The neighbor's will watch him."

"Oh."

The three stood up.

"Get in the car," Pattie said, as she headed next door.

Rosemary nodded, as she got in the backseat. To her surprise, Justin got in beside her.

"Aren't you going to sit up front?" she asked him.

He shook his head, as he put his seat belt on.

Rosemary did the same, "Are you okay? You seem to be taking this harder than me."

Justin looked up at her, "It's just... I don't know how you can be so calm about this... I mean, you're _pregnant_. You're going to have a kid, and you're 14."

Rosemary smiled slightly, "That may be true, but I'm one of those people who believe,_ 'Things happen for a reason.'_. So apparently, I was meant to get pregnant, which means I'm supposed to have this baby. I just don't know whether I'm supposed to be the one to raise it."

"Would you really keep it?"

"Of course. I couldn't just leave it in an orphange, I would rather keep it then do that. Or... I could adopt... I don't know. I'll get a sign."

"Do you believe in God?" Justin asked, a little amazed at her faith in something like that. They had never really touched that subject.

She laughed, "No."

"Oh."

"Do you?"

"Eh, not really."

She smiled up at him, putting her hand over top of his laying in the seat between them, as Pattie got in the car.

"Okay, everyone ready?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I guess."

"Okay then. Now, Rosemary, this appointment is just to see how far along you are, and to see when you might deliver. You may get an ultrasound today, depending on how far along you are. If you're not to far, we'll set up another appointment for an ultrasound."

Rosemary nodded, as Justin tightened his hold on her hand.

"Sounds like a lot of work," he mumbled.

She laughed, pulling his hood down, "Keep your hood off!"

He stuck his tongue out at her, shaking his head to fix his hair.

"You wouldn't have to do that, if you kept your hood off."

He glared at her, while she laughed.

"So... you don't want an abortion?" Pattie asked her, looking in the rear-view mirror.

"No," Rosemary shook her head.

Pattie sighed, "If you decide to keep the baby, you can't stay with us. We don't have the room."

Both teens stared in silence at the mother, as she drove.

"Okay," Rosemary told her, "Thank you for letting me know."

"You can't keep the baby, where would you go?" Justin asked her, looking over, practically cutting off the circulation to her hand from squeezing so hard.

"Hey, not so hard. And I would go to a place that helps people like me."

Justin stared at her as he loosened his grip. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't _actually_ be leaving. Not now, not when they hadn't discovered anything new about her.

"You're not actually going to leave are you?" he asked.

She looked over at him, "I don't know... It all depends."

Justin sat back, staring at the back of his mom's seat, before he rubbed his eyes, trying to not cry.

"Aw, come on. It'll be okay," she told him, as she took off her seat belt, to scoot over to him.

He looked over at her, and her hand came up to gently brush away the tear that rolled down his cheek.

"Hey, don't cry," she told him, "You're not allowed to cry. You're a man."

Justin laughed, as his hand came up to wipe away another tear, "Tough men wear pink though."

She laughed and leant up to nuzzle her nose against his, as Justin blushed, "Touché."

"We're here. Do you two need a few more minutes?" Pattie smiled, watching the two interact.

"No, we're fine," Rosemary smiled, "Right? Can you do this?"

Justin sniffed, wiping his eyes once more, "Yeah, I'm fine."

The three got out of the car, and headed inside the doctor's office. Once there, Pattie headed to the secretary, as the two teens went to sit down.

Rosemary breathed in deeply, before letting it out slowly.

"Are you okay?" Justin whispered, reaching over and grabbing a hold of her hand, his thumb starting a steady rhythm over the back of her hand.

"I'm fine," she said, as she intertwined their fingers.

They both stared down at their joined hands in between their bodies, as Pattie came back.

"I used 'Rosemary Stevens' as you're name."

Rosemary nodded, as Pattie took a seat beside her.

"It'll be okay Rosie," Justin whispered, "This is just a check up, remember that."

She nodded, as a couple, two girls, walked out of the door leading to the offices, crying. Rosemary could tell they were a couple, because one girl had her arms wrapped around the other, and was repeatedly kissing her head, telling her everything would be okay. Rosemary felt sympathy for them, for whatever reason they were crying.

"Rosemary Stevens," a doctor called out.

The three stood up, and walked down the hall and into a room.

"What was the matter with those two ladies?" Rosemary asked.

"I just had to break the news, that they would never be able to have children, as the one who wants to bear the child is ill-equipped to do so. I told them they should adopt, but... I don't know. Not a lot of people are willing to adopt their kid to a lesbian couple..."

"Really? Well, what's the difference? I mean... I wouldn't mind... adopting..." Rosemary laid a hand on her stomach as her heart started pounding and her head started swimming, "That's it..."

Pattie and the doctor gave her a weird look, as Justin asked her, "What?"

"That's the sign!" she told him, as she ran out of the room and out of the office, scanning the the parking lot, as she saw the two ladies outside of their car, talking.

"Rosemary!" Justin called, but she ignored him, running up to the ladies.

"Hey!" she stopped in front of them, grinning up at them.

"Can we help you?" one asked, wiping her face.

"I... I just heard, that you can't have children. And I'm very sorry to hear that," she added, as one broke down again, "But I think I can help."

Justin appeared beside her, and hissed, "What are you doing?"

"How can you help us?" the crying one asked.

"I can give you my child," she told them, her eyes shining.

"You're p-pregnant?" they asked.

"Yes, but I'm 14, and I can't raise this baby at my age, but I also can't have an abortion. How fair would it be, for me to kill a baby, when you two can't have one? What I'm saying is... I would like you to have my baby."

Justin stared in disbelief, as one of the ladies burst out crying, and ran up to hug Rosemary. Rosemary returned it, hesitantly.

"You're willing it to give us you're baby?" the other one asked.

"Yes, I am. You deserve it more than I do," Rosemary told her.

"Thank you sweet angel, sweet child of mercy," the one hugging her told her.

"Come on Brianna, let the girl breath. I'm Carol, and this is my partner Brianna," Carol told her, laying a hand on Brianna's shoulder.

"Do you know how far along you are?" Brianna asked her, wiping her eyes.

"No, I'm here today to find out."

"Are you the father?" Carol asked Justin.

Justin blushed a deep blood red color, as Rosemary laughed, "No this is my friend Justin. The baby's father..." she breathed, "I was raped, and the baby is a product of that."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," Carol said, Brianna nodded.

"No, don't be," Rosemary smiled, "Everything happens for a reason."

Carol and Brianna smiled down at Rosemary, "You are one brave little girl."

Rosemary smiled, "Would you like to be with me, as I learn how far along I am?"

"Could we?" Brianna smiled, her eyes shining.

Rosemary nodded, as her hand found Justin's, "I want you to. This is your baby after all."

Carol and Brianna started crying again, as they followed behind the two teens.

"Wow," Justin whispered, "So... that was your sign? For you to adopt your baby to a couple who can't have children?"

"Yes. Why else would they have been here on the same day as me, to learn that they can't have kids, while I learn more about my baby? It all fits together."

"But why were you raped in the first place then?"

Rosemary sighed as they entered the building, "I haven't figured that out yet."

"Are you two dating?" Brianna asked, as they walked down the hall.

"No," Rosemary responded, as Justin reddened again.

"Rosemary!" Pattie cried when she saw the girl, "Are you okay? Why did you run off like that?"

"Pattie, meet Carol and Brianna, the mothers of my baby."

The doctor and Pattie's mouths dropped open, as Carol and Brianna beamed.

"You're... you're adopting your kid?" Pattie asked.

"Yes."

Pattie covered her mouth, before she started crying. Turning to the couple she told them, "I'm so happy for you."

The appointment was full of laughs and tears, as the doctor revealed that Rosemary was only a month into her pregnancy.

"So, you must have gotten pregnant when we found you," Pattie said.

"Oh Rosemary, thank you for being so selfless!" Brianna cried, as she hugged Rosemary.

"It's my pleasure," Rosemary smiled.

Brianna fell into Carol's arms, and Pattie talked to the doctor about getting another appointment. Rosemary smiled around the room, as Justin wrapped an arm around her.

"Good going Rosie," he told her.

"It feels good to help others."

Justin smiled at her, as he leaned over and kissed her softly on her cheek, "And they really appreciate it."

Rosemary smiled up at Justin, her cheeks a pink hue, as he leant down to nuzzle his nose against hers, and she returned the gesture, giggling slightly.

Carol and Brianna smiled, as they remembered when they had felt that puppy love for each other.

"We're having a baby," Brianna whispered, smiling up at Carol.

"Yes we are. You and I, we're going to be parents," Carol whispered.

Brianna beamed, as she leant up to kiss Carol.

~(^.^)~

_AN: :) Not much to say. I just really like this chapter. :) Perhaps because I love kids, I don't know. I hope you all enjoyed to._


	11. Chapter 10

_AN: WOO! 10 Chapters! I am so proud of myself! The longest story I ever did was 7 chapters. :) And this has 23 reviews! :D That makes me happy, so thank you all for a productive story. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Speed is a fun card game to._

~(^.^)~

Rosemary giggled, as she laid her last card down, "Speed out."

"Dammit!" Mike said, slapping his cards down on the table.

Christian and Justin laughed, as Mike shouted for a rematch.

"Third times the charm eh?" she asked him, as he pouted.

It had been a week since the visit to the doctor, and Carol and Brianna had given them their number, for just in case, and to call when she scheduled a future appointment. The doctor had yet to tell them the due date, they would learn that the next visit.

Rosemary dealt out the cards, organizing hers, as she grabbed the card to flip over.

"You're going down little girl," Mike told her, as he flipped his card over.

Rosemary did so as well and started slapping her cards down, as Mike fumbled around. Rosemary grabbed a hold off the card beside the pile, unable to play anything.

"Gah! This is so difficult!" he groaned, as he grabbed the other deck's top card and they flipped them, Rosemary putting down the last of her cards: "Speed out!"

"Shit!" Mike shouted, "Justin you play her. I can't accept anymore defeat."

Mike got out of the chair, as Justin laughed and took his place.

Rosemary shuffled the cards, as Christian looked on in amazement.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

Rosemary shrugged, as she dealt the cards again, "I like cards."

Justin grinned over at her, "Ready to get beat?"

"Psh, I will destroy you."

They flipped their cards over and started slapping down the cards, Christian and Mike watching in amusement.

"Speed out," Justin told her, gently laying down his last card, a mockingly sweet smile on his face.

Rosemary's mouth dropped open, as she looked up at him.

"You cheated!" she shrieked.

Serena heard laughter as she jogged down the basement stairs, "Quick, turn on the TV to the news!"

Christian flipped on the TV, and changed it to the news.

"Recently, we had pictures sent in to us, of Justin Bieber and a mystery girl," the anchor woman said, "The picture was taken of the two outside of a doctor's office, talking to two women who were crying hysterically. Eventually, the four made their way inside, but not before some love was shown between the girl and the women..." a picture was shown of Brianna hugging Rosemary in the parking lot, "...and between Justin and the girl," a few pictures were shown of Rosemary grabbing a hold of Justin's hand, and then them walking back into the building hand in hand, "We'll have more on this young couple in the future."

The screen went out, as Christian shut if off, turning to look back at Justin and Rosemary.

Justin had his elbows on his knees, head in his hands, as Rosemary was staring down at her hands.

"I thought you should know..." Serena said quietly, sitting down on the couch.

"What were you guys even doing at the doctors?" Christian asked.

"... I was getting a check up," Rosemary told him.

"Why?" Serena wanted to know.

"That's none of your business," Rosemary snapped at her.

Serena gave her a dirty look as Justin sighed and rubbed his face.

"Crap."

"So what are you going to do?" Mike asked him.

"I don't know. It's not like I can incognito," he said sarcastically.

"Justin, can you come here please?" Pattie called down the stairs.

Justin sighed, as he stood up and took the stairs two at a time, shutting the door quietly, as he began to talk to his mom.

"So, why were you holding Justin's hand?"

"Why were you hugging a crying lady?"

"Are you bi?"

"Do you like Justin?"

"Does he like you?"

"Have you two done it?"

But Rosemary just stared around, as the three hounded her. But for some reason, she wasn't hearing them. All she could hear was an intense ringing in her ear, like it was a fly buzzing in her hear, except higher. She stuck a finger in her ear to see if that would stop it, but it didn't. It just made the sound sharper and clearer.

_"Raelyn."_

Her head snapped up, but the three were still babbling on, and she couldn't see anyone else in the room. Then who had said that? Had she imagined it? Was she going insane?

_"Raelyn Night."_

She stared wide eyed in front of her. Now she was certain no one in the room had said her name. She concentrated on the ringing, and as it got louder, she could hear a person humming, in a loving manner, and an image started to appear in her head.

_A lady stood in front of an open window, the sun shining brightly through, as she rocked a small bundle in her arms. She stared lovingly down at the bundle, bring a hand up to caress it's cheeks. And in the bundle, a baby stared back at her, her baby blue eyes shining, and the few black wisps of hair that she had were peeking out of the blanket. She was a beautiful baby; a copy of her mother._

_"You're my little Rae of Sunshine," the mother cooed, as she hummed a tune lightly, "Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird..."_

_The baby giggled and gurgled, as she waved a hang in the air, and the mother grinned as she kissed it, making the baby giggle more. The mother sat down in a rocking chair beside the room, and surveyed the room with satisfaction. After all, it's where her pride and joy would grow up._

_The room's walls were a light blue color, with a few specks of green and pink here and there. And then on the west wall, where the sun would shine through the window in the mornings, was a giant sun, with bright yellow rays around it. In the middle the words 'Raelyn Lillian Night' were wrote out in a pretty purple color. The mother sighed contently, as she continued on with her nursery song._

_"And if that mocking bird doesn't sing, mommas gonna buy you a diamond ring..."_

"Are you even listening to us?" Serena snapped.

Rosemary snapped out of her trance, blinking her eyes rapidly, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

The three teens groaned.

"You're going to _what_?" Justin practically screamed, standing up out of the kitchen chair so fast that it was knocked backwards.

"Keep your voice down," Pattie hissed.

"How can I? You're basically telling me that you're kicking Rosie out!"

"Now I never said that. I just said we have to find her another place to live. Justin, she's starting to stir things up, outside of the house, with the media. And we can't have that, it'll mess up your CD sales."

"I don't care about the CD sales! Mom, you're throwing her out of the house, like shes trash," he whispered hoarsely, as he pulled the chair back up, and heaved himself down in it, putting his head in his hands.

"Justin sweetie," his mom said gently, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me," he mumbled, moving his shoulder, as his hands rubbed at his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying.

Pattie felt like she had just been slapped in the face. No mother ever wanted to hear her child tell her not to touch them, and then watch them cry.

"Justin..." she sighed, rubbing her head.

He sniffled standing up and heading towards the basement door, "I'll be down in the basement if you need me."

When he reached the basement, he was greeted by Mike with, "Dude, why are you crying?"

"I think it's time you guys went home," Justin sighed.

"Aw why? Do you want to spend time with Rosemary all by yourself?" Christian mocked him.

Justin glared at him.

"Come on, let's go," Mike said, "See you Rosie."

"Bye Rosie."

"Good bye Rosemary."

As the three treaded up the stairs, Justin sat down beside Rosemary, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"Justin? What's wrong?" she asked.

He didn't move, and Rosemary grew worried.

"Justin?"

His eyes squeezed shut, as tears streamed out of his eyes.

"Oh my god, whats the matter?" she asked, scooting closer to him.

He took in a deep breath, and Rosemary saw a flash of his eyes, before he tackled her into a hug, pushing her down into the couch.

"Justin?" she was even more worried down.

His body was shaking violently, as tears poured out of his eyes, and she could feel him take a breath every few seconds.

"I d-don't want you to g-go," he told her, "You can't leave!"

He burst out into a fresh batch of tears, and Rosemary grew confused.

"Justin? Why am I leaving?"

"Because my m-mom said that you were b-bad news for my image, and s-she said that you have to leave."

He looked up at her, a pleading look in his eyes, "You can't leave, Rosie. You just _can't_!"

Rosemary felt tears well up in her eyes, as she laid a hand softly on his cheek, "Oh Justin, you can't honestly believe that I would leave."

"But she told me..." he stopped and sniffed.

"Your mom isn't that heartless, or else I would never have been here in the first place."

He nodded, and he returned his to the crook of her neck. Rosemary smiled slightly, as her hand found its way into his hair, and she moved her hand through it, trying to calm the crying boy down. Justin closed his eyes as she felt her fingers move, appreciating the feeling they gave him.

"Rosemary?" he whispered.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

He sniffed, as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, sitting up. Rosemary sat up to, smiling at him. He took a deep breath, before looking up at her. Rosemary's heart stopped, his eyes looked gorgeous with tears in his eyes, they gave them a glowing look.

"You can't leave me," he whispered, unable to talk right.

"What?"

"You can't leave me. I just... you _can't_."

Rosemary smiled as she moved up to place a hand on his cheek, "Justin..."

"Promise me. Promise me that you won't leave me," he told her, placing his hand over hers.

"Justin... I can't-"

"Promise me," he pleaded.

Rosemary bit her lip, before sighing, "Okay. I promise, I won't leave you. But-"

"No buts. Just..." he sighed, taking a deep breath, and grabbed her arm and pulling her towards him, into his lap.

Rosemary breathed in deeply, setting her head down on his shoulder. His hand came up and buried itself in her hair, as he pulled himself back from her.

"What are you-"

But Justin leaned forward, his eyes closed, leaning his forehead against hers, and Rosemary stopped talking, feeling his breath on her lips. His nose nuzzled hers, softly and briefly, before he opened his eyes to stare into hers.

"Justin...?"

He smiled slightly, as his other hand wrapped around her waist.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered.

"Of course but-"

"Do you believe I would never hurt you?"

"Yes. Justin why-"

"Sh," his hand left her hair, and he brushed his fingertips gently against her cheek bone, before stopping to rest on her cheek, "Trust me."

Rosemary felt her eyes lids flutter close, as Justin leaned forward to press his lips softly against hers, his eyes falling closed as well. Her heart kicked into over drive, as his lips started to move slowly against hers, before he pulled back away from her.

Breathing heavily, she stuttered, "W-what was that for?"

He smiled slightly, as his hands starting combing though her hair, "Don't look so scared. I promise I will never hurt you."

She swallowed, but nodded. He leant forward again, and his lips connected with hers.

_Oh god... Is this actually happening? I'm not dreaming am I?_

But she wasn't, as he felt him tilt his head to the side, to press his lips a little more against hers. Her head started spinning, from lack of oxygen, before she pulled back, breathing heavily. At least Justin wasn't any better. His lips looked red and swollen, and he was panting.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he told her, his hand coming up to caress her cheek, as the other rubbed her back.

"I-I think I do," she responded.

He hummed lightly, before leaning forward to re-establish the connection they had moments before. One hand gripped his shirt, and the other got tangled in his hair, as she pulled him closer to her. Justin made a sound against her lips, making her heart jump. He lightly pushed them down onto the couch, and Rosemary's head spun.

"J-Justin," she whispered, moving her head.

"Don't worry," he told her, leaning on his elbows on either sides of her, his legs on either side of her as well, as he hovered over her, "I understand."

Rosemary blinked, as he dipped his head down, to place a light butterfly kiss on her collarbone.

"Really Justin? Your tongue?"

She felt him grin, as he moved on with his kisses, until he hit a spot behind her ear that made her heart sing. Justin must have felt her shiver, because he lightly started to suck on the patch of skin.

"J-Justin," she whispered, as she tightened her hold on his hair.

He pressed himself down into her, looking up at her, grinning. He leant up to reconnect his lips with hers, and then his hands grabbed her waist to hold her down. His tongue swiped across her lips, and her heart leapt up into her throat. He pulled back from her, with a reassuring smack of their lips, and he gazed down at her.

Rosemary gazed back up at him, seeing stars with his face in the middle.

"Are you okay?" he asked, laughing.

She growled at him, giving his arm a quick shove.

He grinned down at her, "Do I really have to tell you not to be mean?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, and Justin surprised her by letting his tongue out to touch hers. She immediately pulled her tongue back in, slapping a hand over her mouth, her face a deep red. Justin burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I just had to. You so set yourself up for that though."

"That wasn't all that funny," she hissed at him, and he stopped laughing, looking down at her, smiling.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head, leaning down to press his lips against hers.

He pulled back, and Rosemary loved the popping sound of their parting lips. He laid his head down in the crook of her neck, wrapping his arms around her, while Rosemary laid one hand on his arm and another tangled in his hair.

"I can't like... hurt the baby this way can I?" he asked, his breath skittering across her skin, making her shiver.

"No, not at this point, but after about 2 and a half months I would be careful, I think. And especially when I start showing."

He nodded, as he closed his eyes. She looked down at him, thinking about her vision earlier.

"Ah..." she started, but stopped, not wanting to make him anymore upset then he was about her supposed leaving.

She felt his breathing slow down, as he started calming down, falling into a light sleep. She herself closed her eyes, wrapped up in the arms of a boy who was showing her new things everyday.

~(^.^)~

_AN: I'm a huge fluff lover. :) And don't worry, if anything truly graphic is going on in the chapter, I'll tell you in the beginning. Or, I'll give a warning of like, anything suggestive or something. But you'll know if something intense might happen. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 10, cause I did! :D And thank you to all those who stayed with it, I appreciate it._


	12. Chapter 11

_AN: So I guess it's a filler, there isn't anything important that happens I guess. Eh, it's up to you to decide that._

_Dislacaimer: I do not own the song._

~(^.^)~

Rosemary blinked, and yawned, as she woke up on the couch in the basement. She had been laying face down on the cushion, and she realized she had a blanket wrapped around her. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she looked around. Justin was no where in sight. She rubbed her arms as the blanket fell off her, and the coldness of the basement hit her.

She sighed, standing up, as the door leading to upstairs burst open, and someone jogged down the steps.

"Oh, hey, you're up," Justin said, when he reached the bottom.

Rosemary nodded, smiling slightly at him, "How long have you been up?"

"Eh half an hour or so. Not long."

Rosemary nodded, rubbing her arms.

"Hey-"

"Hay is for horses."

Justin laughed, "I want to show you something."

She nodded, "Can I get a jacket or something first?"

Justin shrugged the jacket he had on off, handing it to her.

"But you'll freeze."

"I'll be fine."

Rosemary took the jacket from him, slipping it on.

"Okay, come here."

He led her over to the small recording studio, messing with a few buttons, and a sound came out. Rosemary nodded her head to the beat, as Justin smiled up at her.

"That's really good. Did you write that?"

"I wrote the lyrics, but the music I had help from Mike and Christian."

"Not Serena?"

"I didn't ask Serena to help me with this song."

"Why not?" she asked, confused.

Justin sighed, "I know she likes me. That's why shes... rude to you."

"Wait... what?"

Justin rubbed his eyes, "I like you, Rosemary. You know that. And so does everyone else. And Serena likes me, and since she knows I like you, she's jealous."

Rosemary glanced sadly up at him, "Sorry."

Justin was completely taken aback, "You're sorry? Why?"

"For making you and your friends fight."

Justin couldn't help it; he laughed, pulling her towards him in a hug, "Don't be sorry. Its not like you meant to. If I were to like someone else, Serena would be jealous of them to."

Rosemary nodded, "So where are the lyrics to the song?"

"I have them, I just... haven't put them with the song yet."

"Can I hear?"

Justin blushed, "Do you want to?"

Rosemary smiled and nodded eagerly up at him.

"Well, when I record songs, I hear the music through the headphones and sing, and then the people outside just hear me sing."

"But after that I get to hear you and the music together, right?"

"Yeah, after it records."

"Then go sing."

Justin smiled and nodded, pressing a few buttons on the machine.

"Okay, when I get the headphones on, can you press this for me?" he asked her, pointing to a certain button.

"Yes."

"Thanks," he told her, heading inside the little booth.

Rosemary nodded her head to the words, as he began singing, looking over the words under the various actions located on the small machine. Wow, this was confusing looking. Justin knew how to work this thing? This thing would have gave her a headache every time she would have hit something. She smiled as she looked up at Justin, who was singing his heart out in the booth. He really was a sweet guy. Who just happened to like her.

She blushed as she thought back to on the couch earlier. Oh god, if her mom would have knew about that...

Rosemary bit her lip, as she thought about the person she thought to be her mother, who called her, 'My Rae of Sunshine'. Raelyn... that was a nice name. Raelyn Lillian Night was a beautiful name. And she really liked it... But Rosemary was her name...

She sighed again, looking up at the guy in the studio, as a sad thought occurred to her. Now that she knew her name, they could go looking for her real home. And while that was great and all, she enjoyed where she was _now_. And then what would she tell Carol and Briana, about their baby? 'I'm sorry. I learned who I am, and so I'm going to take my baby with me.'? And she couldn't just, _leave_ here, not after everything she already put Justin through, not to mention Pattie and Dylan.

"Rosemary?"

She looked up to see Justin standing beside her, looking down at her with a concerned look.

"Um... sorry, I spaced out. What?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, feeling her forehead.

She laughed, swatting his hand away, "I'm fine. Are you finished? Can I listen to it now? Like, the whole thing?"

He nodded at her, and she clapped, "Okay, play it."

He pressed a button, and the melody filled the room again, and then, it was accompanied by a voice.

_Ohh oh oh oh  
__Ohh oh oh oh  
__Ohh oh oh oh  
__Ohh oh oh oh_

_I always knew you were the best  
__The coolest girl I know  
__So prettier than all the rest  
__The star of my show  
__So many times I wished you'd be the one for me  
__I never knew it'd get like this  
__Girl what you do to me_

_You're who I'm thinking of  
__Girl you ain't my runner up  
__And no matter what you're always number one_

_My prized possession one and only  
__Adore ya girl, I want ya  
__The one I can't live without  
__That's you, that's you  
__You're my special little lady  
__The one that makes me crazy  
__Of all the girls I've ever known  
__It's you, it's you_

_My favorite, my favorite, my favorite  
__My favorite girl, my favorite girl_

_You're used to going out your way  
__To impress these Mr. Wrongs  
__But you can be yourself with me  
__I'll take you as you are  
__I know they said believe in love  
Is a dream that can't be real  
__So girl lets write a fairy tale  
__And show them how it feels_

_You're who I'm thinking of  
__Girl you ain't my runner up  
__And no matter what you're always number one_

_My prized possession one and only  
__Adore ya girl, I want ya  
__The one I can't live without  
__That's you, that's you  
__You're my special little lady  
__The one that makes me crazy  
__Of all the girls I've ever known  
__It's you, it's you_

_My favorite, my favorite, my favorite  
__My favorite girl, my favorite girl  
__My favorite, my favorite, my favorite  
__My favorite girl, my favorite girl_

_You take my breath away  
__With everything you say  
__I just wanna be with you  
__My baby, my baby, oh  
__Promise to play no games  
__Treat you no other way  
__Than you deserve  
__'Cause you're the girl of my dreams_

_My prized possession one and only  
__Adore ya girl, I want ya  
__The one I can't live without  
__That's you, that's you  
__You're my special little lady  
__The one that makes me crazy  
__Of all the girls I've ever known  
__It's you, it's you_

_My prized possession one and only  
__Adore ya girl, I want ya  
__The one I can't live without  
__That's you (that's you), that's you (that's you)  
__You're my special little lady (You're my special little lady)  
__The one that makes me crazy (The one that makes me crazy)  
__Of all the girls I've ever known  
__It's you, it's you_

_My favorite, my favorite, my favorite  
__My favorite girl, my favorite girl  
__My favorite, my favorite, my favorite  
__My favorite girl, my favorite girl_

As the sound faded, Rosemary looked over at Justin with shining eyes, who stared back at her, biting his lip.

"Oh my gosh, I love that song!" she gushed.

"Really?" Justin asked, still slightly nervous.

"Yes! That was such a cute song!"

Justin breathed out a sigh of relief, as she replayed the song.

"But..."

His heart sped up, as she looked at him.

"'My prized possession'? You make it seem like girls are objects."

Justin laughed, his heart rate slowing down, as he pulled Rosemary to him, kissing her forehead. She grumbled under him, "You possessive person."

He grinned down at her, "And don't you forget it."

She smiled up at him, "I want to tell you something. But I don't know how to say it."

"Well then, just say it," he told her, bringing his hand up to brush some bangs out of her eyes.

"My name is Raelyn."

Justin's eyes widened for a second, before he stuttered out, "W-what?"

"My name is Raelyn," she said gently, for a second time, "See? I told you I didn't know how to say it."

"Your name... is Raelyn?" he repeated.

"Yes."

"... How do you know?"

"Yesterday, Mike and Christian and Serena were talking to me, but I wasn't paying attention, because someone was calling Raelyn, and then... I saw someone, holding a baby, and calling her 'My Rae of Sunshine', and then Raelyn Lillian Night was on the wall in a sun."

Justin's legs shook, and Rosemary gently took his hand, leading him back to the couch. He sunk lowly down in it, as she sat beside him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered out, glancing over at her, "So... what now?"

"I don't know," she sighed, truthfully.

Tears welled in Justin's eyes, "You're gonna leave, aren't you?"

Rosemary looked up at him, "Never."

Tears rolled down his cheeks, as he leaned over and wrapped Rosemary up in a hug, pressing his face down into her shoulder. Rosemary felt tears in her eyes as she hugged him back.

"You're so overly sensitive. I'd hate to see you on your wedding day, or the day you have kids."

Justin laughed, pulling back as Rosemary wiping the tears off his face.

"Hey-"

"Hay is for horses."

Rosemary laughed at Justin, leaning forward as they nuzzled their noses together, "Listen. I'm not leaving. So quit crying, or you're gonna make me and the baby cry."

He laughed, as he stared down at her stomach. She pulled his chin up, to get him to look at her.

"Okay? Stop feeling sad."

He nodded, as she smiled, and he leant forward to softly place his lips against hers. She about died, wrapping her arms tighter around her, as he did the same.

"Rosemary? Justin?" the door opened upstairs, and footsteps could be heard coming down the steps, as the two parted, grinning at each other.

"Oh... sorry, am I interrupting?" Pattie asked, when she reached the bottom of the steps and saw the two wrapped up in each other.

"No," Justin answered not taking his eyes off of Rosemary.

"Well, dinner is ready if you two are hungry," she told them, rubbing her arms, "Its so cold down here."

"We'll be right up."

Pattie nodded, quickly going back upstairs to escape the coldness of the basement.

"Ready for dinner?" he asked, rubbing Rosemary's arms.

"Yes."

He nodded, standing up and pulling her up with him. He leant down to give her a quick peck, and she grinned.

"Just go upstairs."

He laughed, as he took the steps two at a time, Rosemary turning off the lights, and following behind him.

"So, what were you two doing down there so long?" Dylan asked, as the two sat down at the table.

"Justin showed me a song," Rosemary responded.

"Really?" Pattie asked, raising an eyebrow at her son, "Can we hear later?"

"Yes. It's been certified," Justin told her, glancing over at Rosemary, who had a small smile on her face.

"And may I ask what the inspiration was for this song?"

Justin's face turned a red hue, as he placed his hand on Rosemary's hand under the table. Pattie just laughed, continuing to eat. Dylan gave the two a look, "Ew."

"It's not so ew when you're kissing Claire down the street," Justin grinned.

Dylan blushed a deep shade of red, as the three laughed at loud, continuing to eat.

Pattie didn't bring up Rosemary leaving; and Rosemary didn't bring up knowing her name. The four ate a family dinner, despite all the conspiring that was going on outside.

~(^.^)~

_AN: I don't know how recording a song acutally works. I wrote the lyrics as close as I could, sorry if I was wrong. And yeah it was just a filler. Sorry. Hope you all liked it still._


	13. Chapter 12

_AN: :) Happy Thanksgiving! Well, it won't be when people read it in the future, but it is thankgiving for some of you who read today, so Happy Thanksgiving. :)_

~(^.^)~

They thought they were being sneaky. But she could see past their masks. The innocent little touches, the secret glances, and the kisses they shared when they thought no one was looking. But, she was his best friend. She was _always_ looking.

She had noticed Rosemary's belly growing a bit, but she thought she was just getting fat, and paid no attention to it, as the two sat on the couch, Christian standing behind them, Mike and Justin wrestling on the floor.

"Argh!" Mike groaned as he was slammed into the floor, Justin on his back holding his hands together pinning him down.

"Give up?"

Mike struggled for a few more seconds, but stopped when he felt Justin press his knee into his back.

"I give," Mike mumbled, as Justin stood up triumphantly.

"So what were you two fighting about?"

Mike and Justin looked at each other, thinking, before bursting out laughing, the other two following, Serena just stared at the wall.

"You okay Serena?" Mike asked her.

She nodded, a blank expression on her face, and Rosemary and Justin shared a glance, and her blood boiled.

"Actually, I'm not feeling to hot, I think I'm going to head home," she told them, standing up, bending down to fix her shorts that had rolled up.

Mike piped up, "I'll go with you. It's time I leave anyway. Besides, my back hurts..."

Justin grinned, giving Serena a hug, and doing the weird guy hug with Mike, "See you guys later."

Serena smiled and waved good bye to everyone, as she walked up the stairs, Mike following after her.

"I don't like this," she said, at the top of the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked, following her out the front door.

"I mean _them_."

"?"

"Rosemary and Justin," she hissed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh!... What about them?"

"Do you not see it? They're dating."

Mike was silent for a second, "...And?"

"And? What do you mean 'and'? We have to do something!"

"Okay, um, Serena, you're starting to sound, really freaky. Like a possessive girlfriend. Justin's a free man, let him do what he wants."

Serena seethed on the spot, before turning around and stomping to her house. Mike sighed, heading to his house.

Downstairs, Rosemary and Justin were saying goodbye to Christian, who decided he should leave to.

As the door leading to upstairs shut, Rosemary and Justin smiled at each other.

"Do you think Serena will be okay?"

"She should be. She always feels better after a day or two."

"That's good."

Justin moved forward to wrap his arms around her, but the door slammed open and Pattie called, "Rosemary! Did you forget you had an appointment today!?"

"...Oh my gosh! Yes!" she called, turning to go up the stairs.

Justin laughed, before following after her.

Pattie stood in the kitchen, Dylan sitting at the table eating, Rosemary getting a drink of water.

"Are you going today?"

Justin nodded.

"Okay. You two get in the car, I'll go get the neighbors."

They nodded and did what they were told. The two got in the backseat, putting on their seat belts, as Rosemary laid her hand in the middle of them, and Justin laid his over hers. The two smiled at each other.

Pattie grinned as she walked to the car, the front door shutting, as she was able to officially leave. Normally, a mother would be upset if they saw their son touching a girl. But what mother would let a rape victim stay with them? So Pattie passed all normal standards of a mother. And it warmed her heart to see Justin and Rosemary together. They really were cute together, and she can't believe it took over a month for them to realize that.

"Ready?" Pattie asked, sliding into the driver's seat.

"Definitely," Rosemary grinned, excited, "Did you call Carol and Brianna?"

Pattie nodded, glancing in the rear-view mirror, "You're about 3 months along now, right?"

Rosemary nodded, "Yep. And I've got a baby bump to prove it."

Pattie smiled, as Justin asked, "So whats this appointment for?"

"A ultrasound."

"?"

Rosemary laughed, "It's a picture of the baby. It's just to show us how far along it is and what it looks like and stuff."

"So, when they're able to tell you the gender of the baby, do you want to know?"

"Only if Carol and Brianna want to know."

Pattie nodded.

Justin grinned over at Rosemary, laying a hand on her bump, "So, when will it start to kick?"

"Around 4 months."

"And when can you tell the gender?"

"Around 5 months or so."

Justin nodded, smiling at Rosemary, "Wow."

Rosemary laughed, as they pulled up to the doctor's office. Justin got out, and went around to help Rosemary out.

"You won't have to help me until 6 months when I have to hold onto a 50 ton weight to pick myself up," Rosemary said, as she accepted his hand.

"I know," Justin grinned, as Rosemary blushed.

"Come on you two. Carol and Brianna are inside already."

Rosemary nodded, as she pulled Justin along with her, inside the building.

Once they entered, Brianna beamed as she got up to hug Rosemary.

"How are you?" she asked, as she sat Rosemary down in between her and Carol, and Justin opted for sitting on the other side of Carol.

"I've been fine. And so is the baby."

"I see that you've started to show slightly," Carol said, examining her stomach.

"Yes. I'm so excited, this is the first ultrasound," Rosemary squealed, earning strange looks from others in the room.

She ignored them all, "So, have you thought about any names for the baby?"

"Yes, we have," Carol said, proudly.

In their relationship, you could tell Carol was more mature than Brianna, but that Brianna brought fun to the table. And whereas Carol sounded mean sometime, she was totally gently with Brianna, and whenever Brianna looked at Carol her eyes sparkled. They definitely balanced each other out, and they deserved each other.

"So?"

Brianna grinned at her, wrapping an arm around her, "We decided that if its a girl, we want to name her Rosie."

Tears pricked at Rosemary's eyes, as she looked at the two looking down at her.

"Y-you don't have to do that," she told them, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"But we want to. Because without you, we wouldn't have her," Carol said.

"You should name her Angel, because she's like, your little angel from above."

Brianna smiled, "Maybe."

"What about if it's a boy?"

"We're thinking Hunter."

"Aw, I like that name," Rosemary smiled.

"Rosemary Stevens? The doctor will see you now."

Rosemary nodded, as the five stood up and filed down the hallway, and into the doctor's office; Dr. George.

"So Rosemary, how are you?" she asked, checking off a few things on the clipboard.

"I'm good. I'm excited. I'm getting an ultrasound today, right?"

"Yes. Our ultrasound technician will be here soon to do that. I just have a few questions, to make sure your pregnancy is going smoothly."

Rosemary nodded, as she continued, "Have you had morning sickness?"

"In the beginning, not so much after though."

"Any weird cravings?"

"Yes. Pickles with peanut butter and ketchup."

"And did you get it?"

"Yes. It actually didn't taste that bad."

"Good, when you have a craving, it's because your body needs it."

Rosemary nodded, as she continued, "Anything else weird?"

"No. Do dreams count?"

Dr. George looked confused, "Why?"

"I've been having weird dreams lately."

"Weird how?"

"I'll be in a nursery, and then I'll hear a baby crying, and I'll turn to the crib, but there's no baby, and it keeps crying, and I'll be searching, and I'll find a woman crying on the floor."

"Hmm."

Justin looked at her a little weird; she had never told him that. She smiled over at him, as she grabbed his hand.

"Is she alright?" Brianna asked, her nerves getting the better of her.

"Yes. We've all had weird dreams before. I once dreamt I was on a motorcycle in the air. Perhaps you shouldn't eat pickles with peanut butter and ketchup anymore."

Everyone in the room laughed, as a knock was heard on the door, and another doctor appeared.

"We're ready whenever."

"Okay, Rosemary, and everyone else who is going to the ultrasound, please follow Dr. Griggs."

She nodded, as Justin grabbed her hand, and they walked out the door, Pattie, Carol and Brianna following.

"So, I'm assuming things have developed between you two since the last time we saw each other?" Carol asked, Brianna holding onto her arm, smiling at the two.

They blushed, and Carol laughed, as Brianna giggled.

"If you will just step in here, and lay down on the table. I need you to lift your shirt up as well."

Rosemary did as she was instructed. Carol and Brianna crowded around her head, as Justin held her hand and Pattie stood beside him, holding onto his shoulders.

Dr. Griggs squirted a blue liquid on her stomach, and Rosemary flinched.

"Cold."

The technician smiled, as she held an instrument over her stomach and the picture on the screen popped up.

Rosemary glanced up at the couple, to see them smiling with tears in their eyes.

"You haven't seen anything!" Rosemary laughed.

The two laughed down at her.

"And... there it is," the technician said, stopping, showing them the side of its head and its body, "And there is the other one."

"...Wait... what?" Rosemary asked, as her heart started pounding, "Other one, what do you mean 'other one'?"

The technician smiled at her, "You're having twins."

Carol and Brianna shrieked behind her, and started crying, as Rosemary's mouth fell open and she looked up at Justin.

"You okay?" he asked, leaning down beside her.

"...Um," she cleared her throat, "Yeah."

He smiled, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Hey. Don't be scared."

"I'm not. I'm... there are two tiny people growing inside me," she looked up at him, "It's hard enough to know one. But _two_. That's amazing."

He laughed, as the technician moved the instrument around, "And there they both are."

They all looked at the picture, to see two crouched figures on the screen, with their thumbs up by their mouths.

"They're beautiful," Rosemary breathed.

Carol and Brianna each put a hand on Rosemary's shoulder, grinning down at her.

"Wow," Pattie said at last, "Twins. That's... completely unexpected."

Rosemary laughed, "Things happen for a reason."

Justin smiled down at her, as Dr. Griggs took a picture of the ultrasound with the two babies, handing Rosemary a towel to wipe her stomach off.

"It's amazing when you think about it," Justin started, as Rosemary looked up at him, wiping her stomach, "We all used to look like little deformed sea horses."

The room burst out into laughter, as Carol and Brianna hugged Justin, and Rosemary returned the towel.

"So, is there anything else Rosemary has to worry about now that she has twins?" Pattie asked.

"You'll have to talk to your doctor about that."

Justin wrapped an arm around her waist, as they headed back to Dr. George. She smiled as they entered the room.

"So, how was the ultrasound?"

"I'm having twins," Rosemary beamed.

"Wow! Really? Congratulations!" Dr. George smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"So, is there anything special we have to do now?"

"No. It's just like a regular pregnancy. Just, when you show, be extra careful."

Rosemary nodded, as Carol and Brianna hugged her.

"Oh, thank you so much," Brianna cried.

"I didn't do anything. I'm... just the messenger."

They both smiled at her, before hugging each other.

"So, have you started on the nursery?"

"No, we want to know what color to paint it."

"So, you'll start after the next ultrasound?"

They nodded.

"And are you going to have a baby shower?"

"It's up to you. You are the one with the baby after all."

"Only if you guys want to."

They smiled at her, before turning back to each other.

"Oh Rosie," Justin told her, "You're such an amazing person."

Rosemary blushed, as Justin leant down to press his lips against hers. She pulled back.

"Not here," she whispered, blushing, as he smiled and nodded, kissing her temple.

Dr. George leaned over towards Pattie and whispered a little loudly, "They do practice safe sex, right?"

The two teens faces flamed up, as the four adults laughed.

Pattie and Dr. George continued to talk about Rosemary's pregnancy, like what she was aloud to eat and what she was and wasn't aloud to do, and warning signs if things were going wrong.

Carol and Brianna were talking to the two teens about future themes for the children. Rosemary suggested splitting the room in half, with different themes for each kid, so they wouldn't get the twins mixed up.

"That's a great idea!"

"Do..." Rosemary stopped, biting her lip.

"What dear?"

"D-do you think I could... help, with the nursery?"

"Of course! We would like nothing more... Rosemary, they may be our children... but they're yours as well... remember that."

She nodded.

"Okay, I think it's time we head home," Pattie said, checking the time.

"Right. We'll see you, at the next ultrasound?" Brianna asked, hopefully.

"Of course, see you then," Rosemary smiled.

The five exited, and went their separate ways.

Justin wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and she giggled, wrapping an arm around him, both oblivious to the clicking of a camera taking pictures from a safe distance away.

~(^.^)~

_AN: Okay, so bad news: I'm in a total writers block for chapter 13. I have no idea what to write for it. And I doubt the next chapter will be up tomorrow, but I will update as soon as possible. I am so sorry everyone. :(_


	14. Chapter 13

_AN: I DID IT! I updated today! I was so happy! :D I hope you all enjoy. So this is a filler chapter. All the talking is between people and their conscience. It's a sorta feeling chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy!_

_Note: The conscience is always **bold**._

~(^.^)~

_He's great. He's really great. He's really __**really**__ great... And I'm so lucky I have him._

Rosemary sighed as she sat on her bed, staring out the window as a few cars rolled by slowly. She placed a hand on her stomach.

_**Is it Rosemary who likes him... or Raelyn?**_

Rosemary bit her lip. She hated when her conscience decided to talk to her.

_Both._

_**If you were to regain all your memory and have this child, would you still like Justin even after all this is done?**_

_Of course! You don't just stop liking someone._

_**But someone can stop liking you. What if Justin doesn't like Raelyn?**_

… _He will though, because Raelyn and Rosemary are now fused together, no matter what happens._

_**Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?**_

_Either way I'm trying to convince me because you're a part of me._

Rosemary leaned against the head board, glancing around the room.

… _**Do you think you could ever love him?**_

_What? Of course._

_**Even at the young age of 14?**_

_I never said now. _

_**But say two years from now?**_

_Yes._

_**Really?**_

_Don't sound so surprised. He's a great guy, and he's sweet, and he's so understanding._

_**But would you ever let him touch you? The way a man touches the woman he loves?**_

… _I'm working on that. It stills feels a little weird even when he kisses me._

Rosemary stood up, heading towards the mirror and lifting her shirt. She smiled at her protruding belly, with the two babies growing inside it.

_**It truly is a miracle isn't it?**_

_It is..._

_**I wonder how Justin feels about this?**_

_I don't know. And I don't want to know, because then it would destroy the world I created._

_**But a loving couple always share their feelings with each other.**_

… _Yeah, but we're not exactly what you would call a 'normal' couple._

_**You're not exactly what people would call a 'normal' girl.**_

_There you go._

She pulled her shirt down.

_3 months. That's insane._

_**Just think, soon they'll be kicking, and you'll know the genders, and then, it'll be time.**_

_Just think how happy Carol and Brianna will be._

_**I was surprised to hear you were adopting your baby to a lesbian couple.**_

_What's so bad about that?_

_**Nothing. Just not a lot of people would do that.**_

_I'm not normal._

_**And it makes me proud to be your conscience.**_

Rosemary laid down on her bed, staring at her ceiling.

_I'm taking a nap._

_**Sleep tight, don't let Justin bite.**_

~:::~

Justin sat at the computer, tapping a beat with his hand. He scrolled down the page he was on, full of comments on the visits to the doctor's.

_Who is she?_

_Who knows. Probably some groupie._

_Maybe a friend?_

_How come we've never heard of her?_

_Maybe he wants to keep some of his life private?_

_Or maybe he knows this is how people would act if they saw him with a girl._

_She's fat._

_She's not fat; she's husky._

_Psh, she looks like my mom when she was pregnant._

_OMG, is she pregnant???_

_Hahaha, I bet Justin's the father._

_More than likely._

_He's only fifteen though..._

_So? Hormonal fifteen year old boy + pretty girl, you do the math._

_I doubt he would do that._

_I'm sorry, do you know Justin?_

_No, but he seems like a smart kid, and I just doubt he would do that._

Justin sighed, as he rubbed his face.

_**She sure is trouble huh?**_

Justin looked around the room, as his conscience started talking to him.

_**I mean, now everyone thinks you got her pregnant.**_

_My real fans know the truth._

_**But what are they gonna think when they see her when she's 6 months?**_

_That's she pregnant._

_**And that you're the father.**_

_You don't know that._

_**Why are you even holding onto this girl?**_

_Because I like her._

_**Why? I mean why not Serena? She's just as pretty if not more.**_

Justin growled at his conscience, as he brought up a solitaire game.

_I don't like Serena like that._

_**And why not? You've know her longer then Rosemary.**_

_Yeah, exactly. Serena's just a friend._

_**But you could be more than friends. Wouldn't you like that? Running your hands through her hair, kissing her, touching her...**_

Justin raised an eyebrow, as he placed a black jack over the red queen.

_No wonder people think I'm so hormornal._

_**Face it. You want Serena.**_

_Ah, but that is where you're wrong. I want Rosemary._

_**Are you willing to wait years before you're able to touch her without her flinching?**_

_Of course._

_**Even if every time you go a bit farther she pushes you back?**_

_Yes._

_**Really? You're a boy, you have needs.**_

_I'm a boy, and I have control._

_**But what if you were to accidentally see her naked?**_

Justin's face flamed up at the image.

_Well I won't, so there's no reason to think of that._

_**But what IF you did?**_

_I wouldn't do anything. I would apologize and hide in my room for the rest of my life._

_**Now what if you saw Serena naked?**_

_She would hit me, I would apologize, and we would go on with our lives._

_**You're such a simple minded boy... Do you love Rosemary?**_

…

_**Well?**_

… _Yes, I think so._

_**Really? What is it about her that you love?**_

_She's the most amazing person I have ever met._

_**Is that all?**_

_She's gorgeous, she's funny, she's compassionate, she's open minded, she's sweet, she's smart, and she's the nicest person I have ever met._

_**Wow.**_

_Yeah, so don't ever tell me I actually want Serena. I want Rosemary, and thats all there is to it._

Justin laughed, as he completed his solitaire game, "Wow I'm mean to my conscience."

~:::~

Pattie sighed as she washed the dishes. The light made the counter top glow as she glanced around her clean kitchen.

_**But you're hearts not so clean huh?**_

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_**Well come one. It must do a heart wonders to know her son is probably upstairs touching that tainted girl right now.**_

_Justin's smarter than that._

_**Is he? Then he would have been smarter to not have got mixed up with her in the first place.**_

_Well, I'm happy he's there for her._

_**Are you happy he's probably not a virgin anymore?**_

_Of course Justin is still a virgin._

_**How can you be sure of that?**_

_Because he's my son. And don't you dare come in here telling me I didn't raise my son right._

_**Like mother like son.**_

Pattie sighed again, as she turned to dry the dishes.

~:::~

Serena hung upside down on her bed, a sucker in her mouth as music played on her laptop.

_**They've done it you know.**_

Serena choked on the sucker, as she sat up, coughing. She continued to cough as she glared at the wall.

_**They've done it you know.**_

_I heard you the first time._

_**What are you going to do about it?**_

_I can't do anything..._

_**Of course you can. You're Serena, Justin's best friend. He listens to you, if you say something isn't right something isn't right.**_

_But that's what sucks, there's nothing wrong..._

_**Details details. We just want them out of each others lives.**_

_But how can we do that? They live together._

**…**

_Not so easy huh?_

_**Make them fight.**_

_Make them fight? They would never fight! They're head over heels for each other._

_**All couples fight.**_

_How will I do it though?_

… _**A misinterpretation.**_

_How will I pull it off though? They're always together._

_**If you can start people talking with pictures of her at the doctors, then you can get them to fight with pictures... but we'll need some help...**_

_Mike! He has a crush on Rosemary!... But he would never do that to Justin..._

_**Just make him see how much he wants Rosemary...**_

_How will I do that?_

_**The dance.**_

___Perfect._

~(^.^)~

_AN: I actually quite like how well this chapter turned out. I only did the characters that were critically important to the plot's future. Mike's just an accesory, so I didn't do his. Sorry it was kinda short. I'm hoping 14 will be longer._


	15. Chapter 14

_AN: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I'm doing it now. Thank you, to **JustinBieber96** and **whydon'tyoujustsmile** for helping me out of my writer's block in the last chapter. :) And thank you to my anonoumyous fan, **jb fan** for helping with the future plot. :)_

_Advertisment: If you haven't read **whydon'tyoujustsmile's** story, you should. I love it!_

~(^.^)~

"So who's are you taking to the dance?"

_That's good, get right to the point,_ Serena told herself.

Mike shrugged, as they sat on the curb together, eating ice cream cones.

"Probably no one."

"Aw, why not?"

"Not interested."

"But you're going to the dance right?"

"Of course I'm not gonna skip it."

Serena smiled inside her head, _So far so good._

"Why are you asking? I already told you this like... last week."

"Yeah, but you could have found a girl to go with since I last asked."

"Well I didn't," Mike mumbled.

"Do you like someone?"

"Yes."

"Is it Rosemary?"

Mike glanced over at her.

"It is isn't it?"

He didn't answer.

"That must suck then, to see them so lovey dovey all the time. With all their kissing and cuddling and-"

"What's your point Serena?" Mike asked harshly.

"This is my point," Serena said, and told him what she and her conscience had discussed.

"Ah! Put me down!" Rosemary shrieked, as Justin grabbed her from behind and picked her up.

Their laughter filled the air as they twirled around. The sun beamed down on them, butterflies danced around their head as the wind picked up leaves and swirled them around their heads.

"Put me down! Justin!" she laughed.

He slowed down, and she put her feet back on the floor.

"Let me go."

"The agreement was I would put you down. I never said anything about letting you go," he told her, as he tightened his hold on her.

"Justin!" she whined, as he leant down to nip at her collar bone, "Stop! Let me go!"

She struggled in his grasp, and he dropped his hands and she took a few steps forward.

"Thank you," she told him, fixing her shirt.

"What were you even doing out here?"

"It's a nice day. I wanted to be outside."

He smiled, as she turned towards him.

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head as she walked up to him. He raised an eyebrow at her and blushed, as she put a hand on his shoulder and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Tag. You're it," before giggling and taking off.

"Hey!" he laughed, before going after her.

She ran around the tree, and he was behind her.

"Catch me if you can!"

She ran, and he laughed as he chased her. He reached a hand out to tap her, but tripped and fell to his hands and knees. She slowed down and looked over her shoulder, grinning.

"You okay?"

"No..."

She turned around and walked back to him. When she was close enough to him, his hand shot out and he grabbed her ankle, pulling her down to the ground with him.

"Ah!" she yelled as she tumbled to the ground.

He laughed as he crawled up by her side.

"That wasn't very nice," she stuck her tongue out at him, as she laid on her side facing him.

He grinned, copying her, so they were laying parallel to each other. His hand came up to rest on her cheek.

"You look pretty in the sunlight."

She giggled, "And you come up with silly compliments."

"But it's true. You're practically glowing."

"That comes with motherhood. Have you never heard of a mother glowing when she's pregnant."

"Well the sun adds to it," he pouted.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he grinned, as he brought their lips together.

"We're not interrupting anything are we?" a voice asked.

The two broke apart to look up at the back door, to see Serena and Mike standing there.

"No," Justin said, as he stood up and helped Rosemary up.

"Sorry," Mike said, "We were just seeing what you were up to."

"Just hanging out."

"We can see that," Serena chided.

Rosemary smiled embarrassed.

"So Rosemary, are you going to our school's dance?" Serena asked, as the two sat down on the back porch.

"Um... I don't know. Probably not."

"Aw why not? I'm sure we could find a dress that would fit you," Serena told her, hoping the indication that she was fat would be obvious.

"It's not the dress I'm worried about, it's I don't know anyone at your school, and I'm an outsider."

"She has a point," Mike cut in.

Serena put on a upset look, as Rosemary bit her lip and looked at Justin. He shrugged.

"So you're not going to the dance?" he asked her.

"Probably not."

"Okay. Just know that I'll be lonely."

They smiled at each other.

"So we'll all go together, right?" Mike asked.

"Yes. Is Christian going?"

"No. He's going on a family cruise."

"So it's just us three?"

"Yes."

"Boring," Justin laughed.

They all laughed.

_I have a bad feeling about this,_ Rosemary smiled, as Justin took a seat beside her.

_Excellent. Soon she'll be out of our lives and out of my head..._ Serena smiled at Mike.

_This is going all according to plan,_ Mike smiled back at Serena.

_I don't like the way they're looking at each other... like there's a secret..._ Justin examined the way Serena and Mike were sitting with a critical eye.

~:::~

"We have to talk," Pattie said, as she sat the two teens down at the table.

They exchanged a glance, and Rosemary nervously cleared her throat, "Is something wrong?"

"It's been... brought to my attention that you two may be doing things your not supposed to..."

Justin's face flamed up as he opened his mouth to retort, but she stopped him.

"I figured some touching would be involved, it's understandable, but... other things are not. And I know that when a girl is pregnant, her sex drive usually goes up."

"Oh my god," Rosemary said, hiding her face in her hands.

"So, we need to fix the problem."

"There is no problem, you're just over thinking it," Justin told her.

Pattie ignored him, "I think... it would be best, if Rosemary stayed with Carol and Brianna until she's had their babies."

His mouth dropped open, and Rosemary let her hands drop, as she looked up at Pattie.

"You're... kicking me out?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"Not kicking you out... I just want what's best for my son..."

"Then making her move out is not what's best for me," he told her, tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm your mother, I think I know whats best for you," Pattie said, "I've already talked to them, and they said it's they would be delighted to have you over until you have the kids."

Rosemary nodded, as she wiped tears off her face, only to have new ones replace them.

"You can't be serious!" Justin exclaimed.

"Justin please, calm down," Rosemary said, "I'll go live with them. It's no big deal. And its gonna be fun living with them. It's like they'll be able to experience it for themselves."

"Now, I'm not saying you can't visit her Justin, I'm not banning you from her," Pattie told him.

"You're just throwing her out of my life," he snapped, standing up and stomping up the stairs.

"Justin!" Pattie called, but he ignored her.

Rosemary wiped her face again, "What day am I leaving?"

Pattie sighed as she rubbed her face, "They said any day is good for them, so..."

"You're the boss," Rosemary told her, pushing her chair in as she walked up the stairs.

Pattie wiped the tears out of her eyes.

_**That wasn't so hard now was it?**_

_My son hates me._

_**He'll get over it. This is whats best for him.**_

_Taking the girl he loves out of his life? I'm starting to think this was a bad mistake._

_**Now now, don't be so haste. Once she's gone I'm sure he'll be able to think clearly and see they're not meant to be.**_

_I hope you're right..._

"Breathe," Rosemary told Justin, as he sat on his bed, hands in his face with tears leaking through the cracks.

He took in a deep breath, as she continued to rub his back.

"I can't believe your leaving," he mumbled, as he wiped his face to look at her.

Rosemary smiled, as she placed a hand on his red cheek, "Calm down please."

He nodded, as he tried to stop crying, wrapping both his arms around her.

"It's not like we won't see each other."

"Yeah, but now I won't be able to wake you up, or chase you around the yard, or just randomly kiss you when I want."

Rosemary smiled at all the memories.

"Now I have to go to their house, just to say hi. How fucked up is that?"

"Language. I don't won't my babies hearing bad words."

He smiled, as he leant down to kiss her forehead, before pulling her towards him. She grinned, as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"I just realized, I'm breaking a promise," she mumbled.

"What promise?" he asked.

"I promised I wouldn't leave you," she told him.

He didn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry Justin," she said.

"Don't apologize. I'm happy your here."

He covered her lips with his, and she couldn't help but let a few tears leak out.

~(^.^)~

_AN: Hey, I'm doing good with updating huh? Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. The next ones should be better, cause they're the moving out and dance chapters and things. :)_


	16. Chapter 15

_AN: It's a little late. :( Sorry. I hope me updating today makes up for it though... And it's kind of a sad chapter._

_**Advertising:** I suggest reading **I Cannot Sleep Until You Tell Me Whats Wrong** by Kag-Inu4E because its a good story. And I'm looking forward to the updates of it. And **Things Always Change** by Skye-lerrrr is a good story to. Very excited for that update as well._

~(^.^)~

Rosemary sighed from the back of the car. Today was the day she relocated to Carol and Brianna's house. Pattie slid into the front seat, refusing to look back at her.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

She glanced sadly at the house one last time. A curtain upstairs moved, and she looked up to see Justin standing there, staring down at her. She waved at him, and he offered a smile. He had refused to come, lest he have an emotional break down.

The car pulled out of the driveway, as she turned around to look at the house once more.

"Why does she have to go?" Dylan sniffled, as he and Justin sat down.

Justin wiped a few tears off his face, as he wrapped an arm around his little brother.

"Will she be coming back?" he asked.

Justin nodded, as Dylan sniffed again, trying to clear his nose so he could breathe.

"When?"

"Let's see... in about 6 months or more..."

"Why does mom have to be so mean?"

"Hey now, mom isn't being mean. She's just doing what she thinks is best for us."

Dylan sniffed, before getting up and heading into his room.

Justin held his head, as the emptiness of the house hit him like a train, and tears poured out of his eyes like a waterfall.

"Rosemary!" Brianna squealed, as she ran out of the house engulfing her in a hug.

Rosemary beamed, as Carol waved at her from the porch.

"Where's your stuff?"

"In the suitcase in the trunk."

"Let me show you to your room," Brianna told her, grabbing her elbow and dragging her into the house.

Rosemary waved over her shoulder to Pattie in farewell, unsure of when the next time she would see her.

Rosemary turned back around as they entered the living room. She grinned at the quaintness of the room, the little trinkets here and there. Then she was pulled up the stairs, seeing pictures of the couple hanging on the walls, before they reached the hallway upstairs and she was dragged into another room.

She grinned at the coziness. This was definitely a home. You could tell by the atmosphere. The room was small, but adorable. It was mainly white, but they brought color into it, by adding little decorations here and there.

"I love the teddy bear," Rosemary smiled, as the teddy bear sitting on the bed caught her eye.

Brianna smiled.

"Can I show you what we've done to the nursery?"

Rosemary nodded eagerly, as she followed Brianna out of the room, and down the hall. Brianna opened the door and they both stepped inside.

"It's so cute!" Rosemary cooed.

They hadn't done much, but they had everything set up. The room was divided like she had suggested, and there were two windows on each half.

"We're so excited to paint!"

The two squealed together, before heading back downstairs. Carol was in the living room, with her feet propped up on the table.

"So?" she asked.

"I love your house. It's so adorable."

They grinned.

"On another note, Pattie told us why she suggested you stay here. I'm sorry your here under such grim circumstances."

"Please... don't apologize for Pattie's decision. If she thinks I'm a bad influence on her son... then she's probably right."

"Aw sweetie, how is Justin taking this?" Brianna asked as she sat beside her partner.

Rosemary sighed, as she sat down across from them refusing to answer.

"That bad huh? Poor guy. If you guys promise to be good I'm sure he could spend the night once or twice."

Rosemary blushed lightly, smiling at her, "I'm sure Pattie wouldn't like that..."

Carol made a face, "This is a new side of Pattie. She has to understand that Justin _will_ be exposed to this kind of stuff all the time in life."

"I guess it's just a mother's instinct, to keep her child a child as long as possible."

Brianna smiled at her, "You're so grown up for your age."

"Rosemary is... I don't know about Raelyn..."

They both gave her odd looks.

"Do you think perhaps... you could tell us about what happened?" Brianna asked gently.

Rosemary sighed, as she got comfortable to tell the story...

Justin stared at the phone in his hands, unsure of whether or not to dial the number.

"If you're going to call her Justin, just do it," Pattie said irritably from the kitchen.

Justin glared at the wall separating him from his mother. She'd been acting moody all day; he suspected it had to do with Rosemary leaving, although he couldn't figure out why she cared since she was the one who kicked her out in the first place.

He took another deep breath, as he dialed the number. His fingers shook, as someone answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is... um... Rosemary there?" he asked.

"And who may I ask is calling?"

"It's Justin."

He heard the person giggle, "Rosemary! Your boy toy is on the phone!"

"I swear Bri, you're like an annoying older sister," he heard her voice and his heart melted, "Hey Justin."

"Hey Rosie," he grinned, taking the conversation upstairs.

"What's up? I saw you what... 6 hours ago?"

"6 hours to long."

She smiled sadly on her side, as she sat on her new bed.

"So hows over there?" he asked.

"I love it over here," she grinned.

He felt a little pang in his heart. He could basically _feel_ the happiness radiating off of her.

"I miss you," she added.

"I miss you to," that made he feel a little better.

"It feels not seeing you every where," she admitted, "Its homey here... but there's a piece missing."

He sighed as he placed his chin in his hand, "It feels empty without you here too."

"Carol and Brianna said you can visit anytime," she told him, "As long as you keep your hands to yourself."

He blushed, thankful that she couldn't see him right now, "That's good I guess..."

She didn't respond, but she heard people talking.

"Hey, Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to go. We're getting ready to watch a movie."

He bit his lip, "Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

They hung up, and both wiped a few tears off their face.

"So, how is he?" Carol asked, as her and Brianna snuggled together on one couch, and Rosemary laid down across from them on the other.

"He's good."

"He's upset isn't he?"

"Of course," she sighed.

"Understandable. Did you tell him hes welcome here anytime?"

"Yes," Rosemary flashed her a smile, as their movie started and they all quieted down, Brianna turning off the lights.

Justin sat on the couch, slumped really, as Pattie walked into the room, drying her hands on a towel.

"What's the matter sweetie?" she asked.

He didn't answer her; did he really have to? It was pretty obvious what was wrong with him.

"Come on Justin, you can't still be mad at me."

"Mom, it's been 6 hours."

"That's plenty of mourning time!"

"You don't get it do you?" he shouted, standing up and facing her.

She was surprised at his sudden outburst, "What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "Really mom?"

She gave an agitated sigh, "Justin, stop this nonsense right now."

"Nonsense! This isn't nonsense! Mom you kicked out a pregnant teenager!"

She cringed at his tone, "Its whats best for you."

"How do you know whats best for me?! Can you see into my heart?!"

"Stop yelling this instance!"

"No mom! This is stupid! If she was pregnant and I didn't like her, nothing would have been wrong. But because I like her, and she happens to be staying with us, I'm suddenly going to have _sex_ with her?!"

"Justin she's tainted!"

"It's not like she wanted it!" he screamed.

She flinched, as he stood there glaring at her, his nostrils flaring, a sure sign he was mad.

"This isn't up for discussion. I'm your mother, I want whats best for you."

"If you wanted whats best for me," his voice was soft as tears welled in his eyes, "You wouldn't have taken the girl I love out of my life."

She stared at him, as he wiped his eyes and walked up the stairs. She sunk down onto the couch, placing her face in the towel as she cried.

Justin lay upstairs, his face buried in his tear stained pillow, as he heaved silently, trying to breathe.

Rosemary lay on the couch, asleep, as Carol and Brianna sat across from her, whispering sweet nothings and glancing over at her every once in a while.

Serena stood in front of the mirror, in a red dress. She looked good in red, and red supposedly attracted guy's attention the most. She was hoping it would attract Justin's...

~(^.^)~

_AN: Who else doesn't like Pattie? -raises hand- But without her, I wouldn't have my plot so put your hand down. :P Sorry it was late again. :( Eh, I have a plan for 16, but... nah, no spoliers. You'll just have to wait._


	17. Chapter 16

_AN: Mkay! This is a half smutty chapter! It has smut in it, but I don't go into detail, but you know what your doing. So like, if you don't like stuff like that. You might want to skip some parts. :P Italics are a flash back. Except the first part. XD_

~(^.^)~

_Ding dang ding dong... ding dang ding dong._

"I'm coming!" Rosemary called, as she slid across the hardwood floors to the front door, opening it.

She was engulfed in a hug, as she laughed.

"Good morning to you to," she told Justin, as he refused to let her go.

He kissed her temple, as he kept an arm wrapped tightly around her, letting the other one drop.

"We're having breakfast. Are you joining us?" she asked, as they walked to the kitchen.

Carol smiled at Justin from the table, reading the newspaper with a coffee cup in the other hand. Brianna stood at the stove cooking breakfast, glancing over her shoulder to smile at the two.

"Hello Justin, and how are you?" Carol asked.

"Fine and yourself."

"Wonderful."

Justin and Rosemary sat down beside each other at the table, as Justin laid a hand on her knee.

"So... what are you twos plans for today?" Brianna asked.

"We're going to hang out here today," Rosemary replied, as Justin's hand traveled up her leg.

"And do what?"

"Just hang out. Probably watch TV," she continued, her breathing picking up as his hand stopped mid thigh, and she could feel him move through the fabric of her jeans.

Brianna set a plate in front of each of them, sitting down across from the two, not knowing that Justin's hand was pressed against a certain part of Rosemary, that had her head spinning. His fingers started moving against her, and she almost cried out. Instead, she reached down with her hand and grabbed his hand, making him stop.

He grinned over at her, as he tried to get his fingers out of her grasp. She started to eat, sending him looks every few seconds.

"So," Carol started, breaking the two out of their silent fight, "Brianna and I have some stuff to do. Can we trust you two by yourself?"

"Of course," Justin grinned, as Rosemary blushed.

_No!_ she thought silently in her mind, having to hold in a giggle as he got his fingers loose and pulled his hand above the table.

"Really?" Carol asked skeptically.

"Yes, Carol, I think we can control our hormones," Justin laughed.

Carol shrugged grinning, "I don't know, I was 15 once."

"Okay, stop; mental images... wait no, keep going," Justin grinned.

The table burst into laughter, as Rosemary lightly pinched him, smiling. He smiled back at her, leaning over and softly kissing her cheek.

Brianna and Carol cooed.

"So what are you two doing today?" Rosemary asked, a light pink tint on her cheeks.

"Nothing much. Baby shopping."

"I'm only 3 months pregnant."

"But its so much fun! Just looking at the outfits and messing with the toys," Brianna giggled.

Rosemary smiled.

"Actually, we'll be leaving soon," Carol said, as she drained the last contents of her cup.

Brianna clapped, cheering.

"While we're gone, I expect you two to be responsible," Carol said, turning to them, "That means no party, no drugs, no drinking."

"No sex?" Justin guessed.

"Mmm," Carol scrunched her face up, "Nah, as long as its protected," she winked.

"Carol!" Rosemary squealed, her face flaming up.

The two adults laughed.

"Bye you to!" Brianna called, as she dragged Carol to the car.

Rosemary waved at the two, before shutting the front door, immediately being pushed against it.

She felt hands rove her back, before pushing up her shirt and wrapping above her stomach.

"Someones touchy feely today," she grinned.

"I haven't held you in two days," he told her, leaning down to place his lips on her collarbone.

She giggled, as she squirmed in his grasp. He grinned letting her go as she turned around to face him. His hands cupped her face, as he brought his lips down onto her, pressing his entire body against hers into the door. She responded back, pressing just as eagerly into him.

He grinned as he wrapped his arms around her, picking her up slightly as she took the chance to wrap her legs around his waist and he held her against the door.

Never, would he have thought that he and Rosemary would have been able to do this. He always thought it would have taken longer, that she wasn't to trusting of him, that she was to scared to be touch by anyone. But somehow, by some lucky star, she had grown comfortable with him touching her, or else he _never_ would have been able to have done what he did in the kitchen. He could remember it like it was yesterday, even though it was sometime last week.

"_Have... have you ever thought about... sex?" Rosemary asked from beside him._

_His head snapped over to her his heart beating in his throat._

"_Of course, I'm a guy," he grinned._

_She laughed, "No... I mean now... at our age."_

"_...Why?"_

"_I was just curious... about what your expectations might be..."_

_He grinned over at her, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder._

"_Why?... Do you plan on trying to live up to those expectations?" he asked, pulling her against him._

_She blushed, as she laid her head down in his lap. His fingers started to run through her hair._

"_... I don't know..."_

"_Have you been thinking about it?" he asked._

"_A little..." she admitted._

_He hummed, as he leaned down to press his lips against her forehead._

"_Who have you thought about doing it with?" he grinned, as she blushed and hit his chest._

He stumbled as he tried to walk up the steps with his eyes closed, kissing her and holding onto her. She giggled, as he laughed to, securing his hold her and walking the rest of the way upstairs, his eyes open. She felt her back press into her door, as she was attacked again, and he let her thighs slip from his hands so she was standing on her own.

"_So who is the lucky guy?" he asked, loving to tease her._

"_You know very well who it is," she told him, blushing._

"_I know, but I want to here you say it," he grinned, leaning down as he nuzzled his nose against hers._

"_You..." she whispered._

_He smiled, his heart swelling, as he leaned down to softly place his lips against hers. He pulled back a bit, so that they were barely touching._

"_Are you sure?" he asked._

_She hesitated, and he waited with a heavy heart. Finally she nodded slowly._

"_Yes..."_

"_...Now?" he asked._

_Her face flamed up._

"_...No protection..."_

"_Ah but see, that's where your wrong," he grinned as he sat up straight, "Being a 15 year old boy, I never know when I'm going to get myself into a... sticky situation."_

_He grinned as he fished his wallet out of his pocket._

_She raised an eyebrow at him, "You have a condom with you?"_

"_Yes... but since your already pregnant, I really don't need it do I?" he asked, grinning in a lazy way._

_She blushed, as he continued to run his fingers through her hair._

"_So... are we?"_

"_... Do you want to?"_

"_Of course," she blushed, as his hand come down to caress her cheek, "But only if your ready."_

"_... I think I am."_

"_It's yes or no, there's no I think when your giving yourself up."_

"_But-"_

_He placed a finger over her lips, "Ah, willingly."_

He fumbled for the door handle, and was barely able to get it open, as he tried to keep them from tumbling to the floor.

"Hahaha, you're excited huh?" she referred to the poking in her thigh.

"Damn straight," he grinned, as he picked her up bridal style, reconnecting their lips.

"_Yes or no?" he asked._

_She blinked up at him, nodding. He smiled at her, as his heart sped up. He couldn't believe what he just agreed to. She sat up, and turned to him, having his lips on top of her in a half a second. She responded back tentatively, as one arm slid under her knee, and the other slid behind her back, picking her up bridal style. Her arms flew around his neck, as he picked her up._

"_Relax, I won't let you fall," he reassured her, as he began the walk up the stairs._

_She nodded, as they reached the top and he pushed her bedroom door open, kicking it shut behind him. He set her down gently on her bed, and he crawled on top of her, covering her lips with his. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing, until Justin's hand started to travel up under her shirt._

Justin set her down gently on the bed, getting on top of her. His lips covered hers, as he immediately started to work on unbuttoning her shirt. Her hands traveled up his shirt, as he pulled back from her so she could pull it over his head. He finished unbuttoning her shirt, and she slipped it off, as they smashed their lips back together. He worked on her bra, as she tugged on his pants.

_He could never understand what people meant by, 'We fit together like two jigsaw pieces.'. Sure, Rosemary fit perfectly into his arms, and their lips molded together well. But, now, with the two naked on her bed, he understood exactly what they meant. They fit. Their bodies were created so that they would fit together, like two puzzle pieces._

_And he could never understand why people made such a big deal about sex. But that changed after he made the plunge and lost his virginity, sliding slowly into her, his eyes rolling into the back of his head at the feeling. Below him, Rosemary's eyes were screwed shut._

"_Are you okay?" he asked, stopping a second to catch his breath._

"_It's... I'm fine. It hurts a little, but not like the first time."_

_He nodded, as he continued, until he was all the way in. Then he put both knees on either side of her, his hands grabbing a hold of hers holding them down._

"_Ready?" he asked._

_She nodded, as he continued._

The first time... was beyond anything he could explain. But any time after it was even better, because there was none of the awkward, 'I don't know what to do.'.

Or perhaps it was the way she clutched onto him, as he moved, and her nails raked down his back, no doubt leaving marks. As she continued to do that, he was sure he would start to bleed.

Or perhaps it was the little puffs of air she would take in, only to exhale right away, as he continued to move.

Or perhaps it was the way her legs wrapped around his waist, tightening around him periodically, enhancing the feeling.

Or perhaps it was the look on her face, that showed she was in heaven.

Or perhaps it was knowing that he was the reason for all of it; the marks, the air, the tightening, the looks.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as she reached her peak and clamped her walls down around him, and he himself couldn't hold it in. He groaned, as he tried to lay down softly, so he wouldn't crush her.

They laid there for a few minutes, staring off into space, as they tried to see clearly and regain their breath.

"W-wow," she stuttered out.

He nodded, as he rolled off of her, laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling with her.

"That was amazing."

"As usual," he added.

She nodded, grinning, turning onto her side, looking at him. He did the same, wrapping his arms around her and hauling her towards him.

They always cuddled after, getting wrapped up in each other under the blankets, enjoying the feel of each other. Today wasn't an exception.

"Mm," she hummed, as she snuggled up closer to him, closing her eyes.

He grinned, brushing the wet bangs away from her forehead, leaning down to kiss her.

"Sleep," he ordered her.

"Are you going to?" she asked.

"Meet you in dreamland," he winked.

She smiled, as she settled down beside him, closing her eyes, as he followed suit, tightening his hold on her, making sure she would still be there when he woke up.

His mom kicked her out, to make sure she wouldn't taint him... But in kicking her out, she drove him to it. He smiled as the realization hit him; he would have to thank his mom someday.

~(^.^)~

_AN: So... yeah... :) There you go._


	18. Chapter 17

_AN: Does I'm so very very very very very sorry for not updating, make up for not updating? Cause I completely am. But I kinda have an excuse. Yesterday I sprained my ankle, so I wasn't able to write. Wednesday-Friday, I don't. :( I'm so very ver very very very sorry for not updating. :(((((((_

~(^.^)~

Serena stood in front of the mirror, grinning. It was the day of the dance, and she had on her red dress, her black flats, her hair curled, and her make up on perfectly.

_**There's no way Justin can resist you. Is Mike bringing the camera?**_

_He's gonna use his phone, so it doesn't look so staged._

_**Good girl.**_

Serena sighed, doing a small twirl giggling, "This is perfect."

"Serena sweetie! Mike is here!" her mother called from down the stairs.

"Coming!" she grabbed her silver purse and skipped down the stairs, giving Mike a hug at the bottom.

"Wow Serena," Mike told her, examining her, "You look gorgeous."

Serena blushed at the sincere tone in his voice, "Thank you. Let's get going. Is Justin meeting us there?"

"Yes."

Justin sighed, "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

Rosemary nodded, "Yes Justin I'm sure."

"Really?"

Rosemary gave him a pointed look, "Yes Justin."

He pouted as he wrapped an arm around her, "I just want you to know-"

"I'm leaving you all alone and you'll look silly and everyone will be dancing while you stand on the side. I know," she giggled.

He shook his head, "I spend way to much time with you."

She giggled before giving him a quick kiss, "You better hurry up and go if you want to make it there on time."

He pouted, "I don't want to go without you."

"Justin..." she sighed.

"Please?"

"... No."

"Pwease?" his lower lip jutted out and his eyes went a little wide as his hand grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"..."

He nuzzled his nose against hers and she sighed.

"Fine..."

He grinned, placing his lips over hers.

"I don't have a dress," she told him, when he stopped thanking her.

"So? You don't have to wear a dress. You can just wear a pretty shirt and some nice jeans."

"... Serena doesn't want me there," she reminded him.

"She'll get over it."

She sighed again, shaking her head, "What time does it start?"

"I'll be heading over there soon. So go get changed."

She nodded, standing up, and she felt Justin pat her butt.

"Justin!" she laughed, as he grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes as she went upstairs.

"So you convinced her to go?" Carol asked, walking into the living room, wiping her hand on the towel at the same time.

"Yes."

"That's good. I hope you two have fun."

"We will."

Carol smiled, "You seem so sure."

"Its because I'm gonna make sure she has a good time."

Carol smiled, "You're such a sweet boy."

Justin allowed his face to heat up a bit as he smiled over at her. Rosemary sighed as she walked back down the steps.

"Maternity shirt?" Carol guessed.

"Yeah."

Justin bit his lip as he stood up and faced her, "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He nodded.

"Do you guys need me to drop you off?" Carol asked.

"Um... sure if it's not to much trouble?"

"No trouble at all, lets get going."

Serena sighed, tapping her foot to the beat of the song, as she watched the door closely.

"Will you calm down? He'll be here."

"I know..."

She continued to tap her foot, as she continued to watch the door, Mike shaking his head beside her.

"Come on Rosie," Justin laughed, tugging her hand.

She followed slowly behind him, gazing up at the school.

"You'll be fine," he whispered, wrapping an arm around her, leading her to the gym where the dance was. She started shaking a little, as Justin pushed the door open, and the music hit her full voice.

"What is she doing here?!" Serena screeched, standing up.

The music was to loud for anyone to hear her, besides Mike who sat beside her. Mike bit his lip, as Justin waved at them and headed towards them.

"Hey you guys... wow Serena you look..."

Serena held her breathe, as she waited for Justin to finish.

"Over dressed. You know its just a school dance right?"

Her heart shattered, but she smiled trying to hide the tears, "I know, but I wanted to dress up."

He shrugged, "Hey Mike."

"Hey Justin," Mike turned his eyes towards Rosemary, "I thought you weren't coming?"

Rosemary sighed, and rolled her eyes, smiling at Justin, "I wasn't. But he convinced me to."

Justin smiled proudly, tightening his arm around her.

The music continued to pulse under their feet, as the four stood there, staring at each other.

"Hey," Justin started, his eyes sweeping over the room, "I'm going to go say hi to a few people."

Rosemary nodded, as he softly kissed her temple before dropping his arm and heading off.

"So Rosemary," Serena started, "Why didn't you wear a dress?"

"Last minute invitation," she shrugged.

"So you chose a maternity shirt?" she snickered.

Rosemary bit her lip, "You know what Serena? I came to have fun tonight. So if you have nothing good to say, don't talk to me..."

Rosemary turned on her heel and walked off. Serena's mouth dropped open, and Mike hid a laugh behind his hand.

"Shut up," Serena snapped, before walking off.

Mike shrugged heading in a different direction.

Justin laughed with a few of his friends, as the fast song changed to a slow one.

"Hey, I'll talk to you guys later," he smiled and waved, before setting out to find Rosemary.

"Justin!" he heard someone call.

He looked over his shoulder to see one of his classmates, Victoria.

"Hey, Victoria, what's up?"

She blushed as he smiled at her, "Um...... I was just wondering if you would d-dance with me?"

He bit his lip, "Um, I'm sorry, but I'm kinda... involved with someone right now..."

She looked down, "Is that the only reason you won't dance with me?"

"Yes."

She looked back up, happier, "Okay. Maybe next time."

"Maybe. See ya."

He waved to her, before walking off.

Someone grabbed his arm, and he expected to see Rosemary.

"Oh... hey Serena. Have you seen Rosemary?" he asked, noticing who it was.

"No. But hey, since I'm here lets dance,"she grinned.

"I kinda want to dance with Rosemary."

Serena suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, but she did allow a little sigh to come out.

"Come on!" she giggled, "One dance please?"

"Serena..." Justin sighed, gently grabbing her hand off his arm, "I want to dance with Rosie."

Serena puckered her lips, "Why is she special anyway? It's not like shes different then any other girl."

Justin raised an eyebrow, "Why do I have to explain to you who I like?"

"I asked you first."

"I don't have to answer," he responded, dropping her hand and walking off.

Serena crossed her arms, following after him, "Hey! Don't walk away from me!"

"Serena, let me find Rosemary."

"I don't understand why you can't just give me one dance."

"I don't understand why you want to dance with me."

"You're so thick headed Justin," she rolled her eyes, grabbing his arm and spinning him around.

He looked down at her, for the first time noticing how much her dress showed, "You know that dress is gonna get you in trouble?"

"Good trouble?" she grinned.

Justin made a face, as she advanced towards him.

"Serena, let me go find Rosemary."

"Not until you dance with me."

"The songs gonna end soon."

"Then the next one."

"No Serena. I'm going to dance with Rosemary tonight."

She rolled her eyes, as he backed into the wall, and she continued to advance towards him, "Its always Rosemary this and Rosemary that. Why can't it ever be about us?"

"Because there is no us," he snapped.

She puckered her lips again, as she laid a hand on his arm, "You know there is. Don't lie to yourself."

"Don't lie to yourself. You know I don't like you."

That was like a bullet through her heart. She never knew he didn't like her, she was actually unsure. But to hear him say it, was like... he stomped on her heart and laughed.

Her hand dropped like she was on fire, and she turned away, the tears starting to pour down her face.

"Serena-" he reached a hand out to touch his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, moving away.

"Hey, whats going on?"

They both looked over, to see Rosemary standing on. Serena gave her a glare, before quickly walking off.

"Serena!" Justin called.

"What happened?"

Justin sighed, as Rosemary came up to stand beside him.

"She tried to make a move, and I caught her on it, and now shes upset."

Rosemary looked over to see Serena leaving the gym, "You should go after her."

"I should let her cool off."

She looked up at him, "I'm sorry this is happening."

"It's not your fault."

"I told you I shouldn't have come."

He shook his head, wrapping an arm around her, leading her to the bleachers.

"Lets just cool down for now."

She nodded, as the two went and sat down for a little while.

~(^.^)~

_AN: I'll continue to the dance in the next chapter. Again I'm very sorry. :(_


	19. Chapter 18

_AN: Okay! The dance is continued! :) Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: "Keeper of the Stars" is Tracy Byrd's song, not mine._

~(^.^)~

Serena stood in front of the sink, hands grasping each side, tears running down her face.

"Um... are you okay?" someone asked behind her.

She looked over her shoulder, to see Victoria standing behind her.

"I'm fine," she smiled tightly.

"You don't seem fine, your makeups smeared," she said, handing Serena some napkins.

Serena took them gratefully, wiping her eyes, and her makeup.

"What's the matter? A guy?"

"Yeah..."

"What happened? Did he say no to a dance?"

"Yes."

"Aw, I'm sorry. I was denied a dance too. But I didn't let it get me down."

"Who said no? You're a really cool person!" Serena exclaimed.

Victoria smiled shyly, "Justin..."

Serena's eyes went wide.

"He said he was seeing someone..."

"... He is..."

"Really? She's one lucky girl. But hey, just, shake it off, pick your head up, and don't let him know it bothered you."

"... You're right. Thanks Victoria," Serena smiled.

Victoria smiled back, as she opened the bathroom door and left.

The song changed again, and Justin's heart leapt as he realized it was a slow song.

"Rosemary?"

"Yes?" she looked up from their linked hands.

"Will you give me the honor of having this dance?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

She blushed as she nodded, and he stood up, pulling her down to the floor. She smiled as she laid her hands on his shoulders, and his rested on her waist. She smiled slightly, as they started to move slowly, and couples filed around them. She fixed her eyes on a certain point, as she let the lyrics sink into her memories.

_It was no accident, me finding you  
__Someone had a hand in it  
__Long before we ever knew_

_Now I just can't believe you're in my life  
__Heaven's smilin' down on me  
__As I look at you tonight_

_So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
__He sure knew what he was doin'  
__When he joined these two hearts_

"Sounds like us doesn't it?" Justin asked, quietly.

She looked up at him, to see him gazing lovingly down at her. She blushed a little.

"Have you been watching me the whole time?"

"Yes."

She blushed, as his hands slid around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck, letting her head rest in the crook of his neck, so that they were sorta hugging as they danced.

_I hold everything  
__When I hold you in my arms  
__I've got all I'll ever need  
__Thanks to the keeper of the stars_

_Soft moonlight on your face  
__Oh how you shine  
__It takes my breath away_

_Just to look into your eyes  
__And I know I don't deserve you  
__A treasure like you  
__But there really are no words  
__To show my gratitude_

"Wow."

Rosemary looked up at him.

"What?"

He shrugged slightly, "Nothing just... wow."

She gave him a confused look.

"It's like the song said: 'I hold everything when I hold you in my arms.' That song describes us perfectly."

She smiled, "Yeah... it does."

He smiled with her, as they continued to rock back and forth.

_So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
__He sure knew what he was doin'  
__When he joined these two hearts_

_I hold everything  
__When I hold you in my arms  
__I've got all I'll ever need  
__Thanks to the keeper of the stars__  
__  
It was no accident, me finding you  
__Someone had a hand in it  
__Long before we ever knew_

"You know what that song made me realize?" Justin asked.

"Hm?"

"It made me realize just how much I love you."

She felt her heart stop, as she looked up at him. He looked softly back at her, as his hand came up to rest on her cheek.

"I don't expect you to say it back, because if you say after I do, it makes it seem like you only said it because I did. So you tell me when... or if... you feel it. But I just wanted you to know."

She blinked a few times.

"You know what this song made me realize?"

"What?" he bit his lip.

"It made me realize just how awesome you are."

He laughed lightly, as he pulled her against him in a gentle hug. As they pulled back, and the last note of the song hung in the air, he lovingly place his lips over hers, and she about cried at how gentle the kiss was. He didn't pull back, even as the new song started. She didn't want him to.

Serena sat in the bleachers, her head placed miserably in her hand, as she watched Rosemary and Justin kiss on the dance floor.

"Hey."

She looked over to see Mike sitting beside her, watching the same scene she was.

"Hey," she even sounded miserable.

"You okay?"

She laughed humorlessly, "Do I look okay?"

He shrugged, "I thought I should ask."

She sighed, when they finally parted, only to reconnect.

"I want what they have," she mumbled.

"What? Someone to hold you?"

"Yeah. Justin is completely... loyal, devoted, infatuated, obsessed, or whatever, with Rosemary."

"Love does that."

"I want to be loved."

"It'll happen. The number one thing though, is that you don't try and force yourself onto the guy."

She smiled slightly.

"Wanna go dance?" he asked.

"Why not?"

He smiled as he led her down the stairs.

"We should be going soon," Rosemary said, noticing the time on the clock on the wall.

"Aw, why? I'm having fun," he grinned.

"Because, my feet are hurting."

He rolled his eyes playfully, "You pregnant woman and your feet."

She giggled, "Come on, you can complain about it in the car."

He pouted, crossing his arms, "I don't wanna go."

She smiled, "Fine. I'll just have Carol pick me up."

She leant up and gave him a quick kiss, before walking away.

"Hey!" he called, jogging after her, "You can't just leave me!"

She laughed as he caught up with her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

After Justin called Carol to come pick them up, the two sat on the steps outside of the gym, where other kids lingered. They stayed silent, waiting for the car to pull up.

"Today was fun," Rosemary said, cracking the silence between them.

"You enjoyed the dance?"

"Yes. Thank you for making me come."

"Thank you for coming," he smiled, as he leant over to kiss her temple.

She smiled, leaning on him as his arm wrapped around her, his thumb lightly stroking her arm.

They watched as a car pulled up, and Carol appeared. They stood up as the car slowed and climbed into the back seat.

"Now... don't get alarmed you two but... Brianna isn't at the house right now."

"Why not?" she asked, her heart speeding up.

"... We got into a little fight..."

"About what?"

"..."

"where did Brianna go?"

"... I don't know."

Rosemary bit her lip, and Justin saw when they passed under a streetlight that she was crying.

"Hey," he said, "I'm sure shes fine."

She nodded, wiping her cheek.

They pulled up to the house, and Rosemary took a deep breath, before getting up and heading inside.

She opened the door and was hit by coldness. Brianna wasn't there, and it was as if the house had lost its soul. She sniffled, before heading up the stairs.

"Rosemary."

Carol sniffled, before heading into the kitchen. Justin bit his lip, before heading up the stairs after Rosemary.

She was sitting on her bed, crying. He sighed slightly, sitting down beside her.

"It's so cold here..."

He wrapped an arm around her, and she cried on his shoulder.

"She's fine. She'll be back. You watch. They'll be fine."

She nodded, "I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars, he knew what he was doing when he joined these two hearts."

He smiled, kissing her temple.

"Just believe."

~(^.^)~

_AN: So there you have it. Chapter 18! :) I hope you enjoyed. I have a few things in store for this story._


	20. Chapter 19

_AN: I'm probably the worst updater in the world huh? And I am sooooooooo sorry! But I had the hugest writer's block, and I had no idea what to do! But... I may have worked out of it. I'm going on vacation for a few days, so I probably won't update until the 24th or the 25th. :) Maybe today, because I feel so bad about not updating for ever. But here's the 19th chapter. I can't believe I almost reached 20. That's just insane. And I almost have 100 reviews!!! That's just insane! :D So thank you to all that made this happen!_

~(^.^)~

Rosemary hummed, as she sat on her bed. Her face was wet with tears, even though she was in such a good mood. Her eyes were fixated on her hand that was intertwined with Justin's, who was sitting beside her, a small smile on his face. The dance had ended hours earlier, and Justin should have been home, Rosemary should have been asleep, and Brianna should have been there.

Rosemary sighed, as she stopped humming.

"I wonder where Brie is..."

Justin didn't answer, but Rosemary didn't expect him to.

"You should be getting home," Rosemary mumbled.

Justin grinned, "Trying to get rid of me?"

Rosemary laughed, "No. But I bet your mom's worried."

"Nah. I called her earlier and told her what happened. She wasn't happy that I was staying, but she understood."

Rosemary nodded, looking up at him. He looked down at her, and she offered him a small smile. He smiled back and let go of her hand to wrap an arm around her.

"Don't worry."

"How can I not? Have you seen Carol? She's completely torn in two."

Justin bit his lip, "That's what happens when two people are in love, and one is ripped from the other. You break."

Rosemary raised an eye brow, "Since when did you become an expert on love?"

"Since I met you."

Rosemary's heart kicked into overdrive, and she had to look away. It suddenly became harder to look into his eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you nervous," he laughed lightly.

"... You didn't."

He smiled, as he pulled her closer to him. She wrapped both her arms around him, as she laid her head on his shoulder, and he laid his on top of hers.

"When I moved out, right?" she asked softly.

"... Yeah... But me hurting wasn't your fault; it was my moms."

Rosemary cracked a grin, "Just blame your mother."

He chuckled and Rosemary could feel the vibration.

… _He loves me... _Rosemary bit her lip as she glanced up at Justin, _… But do I love him...?_

Justin moved suddenly, making her look up.

"You need to get to bed."

"No," she whined, tightening her hold on him, making him smile, "Then that means you have to leave."

"Nu uh," he argued, "I'm sleeping on the couch here tonight."

"I know that, but it means you have to leave me," she pouted.

He grinned, as he leaned down to press his lips against hers. She melted into him, as his arms wrapped around her to hold her up. She glared at him, as he pulled back.

"That's not fair..."

He smiled down at her, brushing the bangs away from her eyes, before leaning down to give her a small kiss.

"Yes it is. You need to go to bed."

"No."

"Rosemary," Justin laughed.

"Not unless you sleep with me."

"I don't think Carol would appreciate that much."

"She doesn't care and you know it," Rosemary grinned, knowing she had him.

"Shit..." Justin whispered, before rolling his eyes playfully, "Fine. You win."

She grinned, as she pulled him down on top of her, covering his lips with hers. He grinned, as he laid on top of her. Her hands ran through his hair, as she opened her mouth to let his tongue in.

A knock on the door made him instantly roll off.

"U-um, come in!" Rosemary called, sitting up as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I was just... checking on you," Carol said, her voice sounding fine but her eyes were lifeless.

"We're fine, getting ready to go to bed," Rosemary told her, a light blush on her cheek.

"Pattie okay with that?"

"Yes," Justin told her, smiling lightly.

"Have... have you heard from Brianna?" Rosemary asked.

Carol shook her head, "No... but I will in the morning."

Rosemary nodded, getting up to hug Carol, "Night."

"Good night," Carol smiled, "Good night Justin. Keep your hands to yourself."

Each teen blushed, as Carol laughed, "Good night."

The door shut, and Rosemary turned around to see Justin taking his shirt off. She blushed as he grinned at her. She headed to her dresser and grabbed her pajamas, as she heard the zipper on Justin's pants. She squeezed her eyes shut, quickly pulling her shirt off and pulling the other one on. She heard the covers move back as she was changing into her shorts. She turned back around, to see Justin snuggled under the blankets waiting for her. He started laughing as she got in beside him.

"You're red."

She glared slightly at him, as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her towards him. She wrapped both her arms around him, as she laid her head on his chest.

"Good night Rosemary."

"Good night Justin."

They shared a short kiss, before settling down, prepared to sleep.

~(^.^)~

_AN: Yeah I know it was super short. 20 should be a lot longer. Once again I'm sorry._

_And if you have a howrse or a babydow account I do to. Both actually. Add me if you do._

_Howrse- **BieberFever**_

_Babydow - **XBieberFeverX**_


	21. Chapter 20

_AN: Merry late Christmas everyone. :) Here's my late Christmas present to you: Chapter 20! :D You're reviews are mine so don't worry about giving me anything else. :P Enjoy._

~(^.^)~

Fists flying. Words shouted. Tears running down cheeks. People hurt. Body parts throbbed and changed colors. That was fighting, and Rosemary hated it. But there was something she hated even more, and that was silent fights.

Nothing moved. People bit their tongues. People died on the inside. People hurt. Hearts throbbed and died. That was a silent fight. And Rosemary hated it more than the man who raped her.

And thats what was going on right now. She was sitting in between two people who were silently fighting; Carol and Brianna.

The two adults refused to look at each other. And Rosemary was dieing inside. She wiped her eyes, as she realized the two would never talk.

"I'm just... going to go upstairs," she said quietly, making them and Justin, who had been sitting beside her, turn their heads to look at her, as she pushed her chair back and escaped upstairs.

She stopped at the top, looking down at the hallway where the nursery, placing a hand on her stomach. She was 5 months along, and there was only 4 months for the couple to make up. She hesitantly started towards the door, placing a hand on the doorknob and turning it slowly.

Tears sprung in her eyes as she looked at the empty nursery, not yet complete, but still beautiful. She imagine where the furniture would go, and how it would look within the next few months. Tears raced down her cheeks, as she traced a hand along the white wall, that was all prepared for painting. She wiped her eyes as her vision started to get blurry. But even with no tears, she couldn't see right. Her hand tightened on the wall, as she started to remember a memory.

_The three year old stared at the sun on the wall, her name written on it. She could hear the creaking of the rocking chair as it slowly moved, no one sitting in it. She could hear a clock chiming in the hallway, signaling as another hour passed._

_She sighed, sadly, as she waited for her mother to return home. She had been gone all day, and the little girl dressed in a pink dress hadn't left the room. She had entertained herself by looking at picture books, or pushing the chair her mother sat in, or by doing what she did now, staring at the wall with the sun that had her name written on it._

_**R-a-e-l-y-n,** she said each letter in her head, knowing what they were, but unable to say it properly._

_**L-i-l-l-i-a-n,** she said the letters of her middle name._

_**N-i-g-h-t,** that one she was beginning to learn. Her mommy had told her that it was sounded the same as when the sun went down, at that time._

_She sighed again, fighting back tears as she stood up, upset that her mommy wasn't coming back. She faced the window, the sky a dark reddish color as the sun sat in the opposite direction._

"_Mommy," she cried, wiping the tears off of her cheeks._

_As she quieted down, and the only thing that was sounding was the ticking of the clock, her ears picked up the sound of a lock turning. Her head snapped up, as she looked over her shoulder at the open doorway that showed the dark hallway. She blinked, watching, before she saw a light turn on and then saw the shadow off a person walking up the stairs._

"_Mommy!" the little girl cried, as she bounded out of the room and skidded to a halt at the top of the steps._

_The woman on the steps with black hair and bright blue eyes smiled warmly up at the little girl at the top of the stairs with black hair and emerald green eyes._

"_Doesn't your mommy get a hug?" the woman asked._

_The three year old grinned, before hopping down the steps and throwing herself into her mother's embrace, who picked her up._

"_I missed you," the woman told her, as she smoothed down the girl's hair._

"_I missed you to!"_

"_So how was your day?"_

_The little girl smiled as she told her mom everything she did, from staring at the wall to watching the kids play on the streets from her window._

"_I know what the letters on the wall say!" she told her mother excitedly, her eyes shining._

"_And what do they say?"_

"_... I can't say them out loud, only in my head."_

_The woman laughed._

"_Can we eat now?"_

"_Of course, come on," the woman set her daughter down before grabbing her hands and helping her down the steps, as the little girl went off and told her mother what she thought the book's story was about from the pictures._

Rosemary shook, as she blinked, and leaned against the wall.

"Are you okay?"

She looked over her shoulder to see Justin looking at her in a concerned way.

"I walk in here, and you're standing still, staring at the floor with a far off look in your eyes, and you're shaking."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Rosemary smiled at him, trying to convince him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Yes. What's the matter, why'd you come up here?"

He gave her a confused look, questioning her choice of words in his head, but saying, "Brianna left. She said..." Justin stopped.

"What did she say?" Rosemary prompted.

"She said something about getting a divorce... from Carol..."

Rosemary blinked a few times, not able to say anything, as her throat closed.

Justin pulled her towards him in a hug, as the tears started up again.

"There's also something you need to see," he told her, his heart breaking as she continued to cry in his arms, "Stay here, I'll go get it."

He slowly released her, as she wiped her eyes. He offered her a small smile, before turning around and heading out the door.

She listened to the him thump down the stairs, before she turned towards the window and walked towards it, leaning again the sill and watching outside. It faced towards the backyard, which was near some words, and she watched as birds flew over head and the sun shined brightly, even as everything inside the house slowly started to die.

"Here..."

She turned around to see Justin holding the newspaper out to her.

"What is it?" she gave him a confused look.

He sighed, as he opened it up and handed it to her.

She scanned the page, her eyes stopping on a picture. It was a missing persons ad... and she was on it. It must have been a school picture, and it listed her age, her gender, her height, her weight, skin color, eye color, hair color... and a number to call if you had seen her.

She looked up at him, to see him chewing on his lip.

She couldn't say anything, and he didn't try to say anything back, so the two stood there staring at each other.

"... We have to call..." she said finally.

He sighed, as his head dropped, "I knew you'd say that."

"Justin its not that I want to go... Its that I have to let my mother know I'm okay..."

He nodded, as a hand came up to wipe his eyes, "I know... but it still hurts you know? Knowing you'll be leaving as soon as you have your babies."

She nodded, as she set the paper down, not giving her picture a second look, and wrapped her arms around Justin. He wrapped his around her, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I won't call until tomorrow..."

He nodded, as his grip tightened on her, the full affect of what was happening just hitting him. She felt tear drops hit her shoulder, as she shut her eyes.

The two stood in the empty nursery, tangled in each others arms, refusing to let go, afraid that if they did the other would break and fall apart. But the future was inevitable, and they both knew that, but neither could help but wish that time would stop.

~(^.^)~

_AN: The last paragraph was like, super emo. At least to me. Anyway, there you go! :D Chapter 20. Wow, I never thought I'd make it. But I did. A story that's over 20 chapters, and then you guys have reviewed so much, that I have over 100 reviews! :DDDDDDD Thank you all so much. You all rock! I love you guys. You know, the way an author loves her fans. :) And I love talking to fans, so don't hesitate to message me if you just want to talk or if you have questions or if you have any ideas or something. :) Until next time._


	22. Chapter 21

_AN: Okay! So, chapter 21! :D Its a long chapter! -applause- Looks like applesauce huh? Anyway, it would have been longer, but my fingers are super cold, and then the chapter would have been way longer, and I decided to break it up into two parts, so the next chapter continues this little fun fest. :) And I hope you all enjoy._

~(^.^)~

Rosemary sat at the Bieber's kitchen table, the phone and yesterdays paper in front of her, Justin beside her, and Pattie standing in front of her.

"Are you sure you want me to call?" Pattie asked her.

"Yes," Rosemary whispered, as Justin placed a hand over hers.

Pattie nodded, picking the phone up and dialing. Rosemary held her breath, as she put it up to her ear.

"... Hello?... Yes, hello, hi. Um... I would like to report a missing child... No, not report my child is missing, report that I found a missing child... Her name is Raelyn Night... She's sitting right here... Come again?... Yes we can be there... Okay, no thank you good bye."

Pattie hung the phone up. Rosemary looked up at her.

"They want us to come down to Children's Services."

"Why?"

"They want to... do something. I really don't know. We just have to go."

"When?"

"Sometime today."

She nodded, glancing over at Justin, who smiled warmly at her.

"Okay."

Pattie smiled at her, "This is some luck of miracle, you being in the paper."

Rosemary nodded, sucking in another breath.

"What's the matter?" Justin asked concerned.

She placed a hand on her stomach, "A baby moved."

Pattie grinned as Justin's mouth dropped open.

"Was that the first time?" Pattie asked.

Rosemary nodded, a huge smile planted on her face.

"Let me feel," Justin said, excitedly, as he placed a hand on her stomach.

The room went quiet, as they waited, Justin concentrating on her tummy. His head snapped up, his eyes meeting hers, a large grin on his face.

"I can feel it moving!" he exclaimed, overly excited.

"So you're 5 months along?" Pattie asked.

Rosemary nodded, "My next appointment for the ultrasound is next week actually... are you going?"

She asked, before adding, "We're going to find out if they're boys or girls."

"Unless she has one of both," Justin said, busy pulling Rosemary's shirt up so he could place his hands on her bare skin and feel them move.

"Keep it PG Justin," Pattie told him, "And... I'll come, if its alright with you..."

Rosemary nodded, "Of course."

"Wow this is awesome!" Justin exclaimed, "I can't believe they're moving!"

Rosemary smiled, as she placed her hands over Justin's, making him look up at her. He smiled back at her, as he removed his hands.

"... Perhaps we should leave now?" Pattie suggested.

Rosemary looked over at Justin, who just shrugged.

"It's up to you."

"... Okay then," she responded, "Lets go... where's Dylan at again?"

"Sleepover."

"I never see him any more..." Rosemary mumbled, as they got in the car.

Pattie shrugged, as she started the car up, backing out of the driveway and heading towards Children's Services.

Rosemary's hearts did flops as she thought about all that could happen. Maybe she would be taken away... or they would order her to get an abortion. Or maybe she would meet her mother and she wouldn't want to see her again...

She jumped when she felt Justin's hand over top of hers.

"Calm down," he whispered, as he scooted over towards her.

"I can't... I'm nervous... I'm getting ready to find out who I am, for sure. And that's scary..."

"I bet it is-"

"No," she cut him off, "You don't know, and you can't bet, how scary this is for me."

Justin bit his lip, hurt by the tone she used with him. In fact just how she was acting lately. He turned his head forward, away from her, still chewing on his lip, his grip on her hand loosening.

Rosemary sighed, as she turned her head away from him towards the window, watching the trees whip by.

The ride was silent as the three continued to drive down to Children's Services, where the closer they got, the worse Rosemary felt.

"I think I'm going to puke," she said, her voice hoarse when they pulled up in front of the building.

She breathed deeply as she got out, Justin coming around to her side smiling at her.

"You okay?"

"I will be if my knees don't give out on me," she smiled weakly.

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her, noticing her legs were actually shaking.

He helped her walk into the building, and stopped her from stopping at the door as they neared the front desk.

"We're almost there," he whispered, as he pulled her forward a little bit, "It'll be over before you know it."

She blinked a couple of times, before nodding, allowing him to pull her forward a bit more. They caught up with his mom at the front desk.

"Um, we're here about a call I made about finding a missing child," Pattie started.

"Name?" the lady asked.

"Hers or mine?"

"Hers," the receptionist said like it was obvious.

"Raelyn Night."

The receptionist nodded, "I just had to check the files to make sure that she was indeed missing and that you aren't claiming a false report."

"You think-" Pattie started but was cut off, as someone walked up.

"I'm Detective Huck, can I help you?"

"We're found a missing child," the lady smiled.

Detective Huck grinned, looking at the two teens, "And which one is it?" he asked obviously noting that Rosemary was pregnant.

Rosemary's legs shook, as she stepped up, "M-m-me."

His face was blank, as he chewed on his lip, "... Would you three follow me please?"

They nodded, as Justin wrapped an arm around her, kissing her temple, "You're doing great, come on."

They followed the detective, to a small room, which he immediately noticed as an interrogation room, from the big mirror, which wasn't actually a mirror. She needed to quit watching _Law and Order: Special Victims Unit_.

"Please, sit down," he smiled at them, as the three took a seat.

Rosemary started shaking and Detective Huck took notice.

"Don't worry, we're the good guys," he smiled, and she nodded, obviously not reassured.

"So..." he started taking a seat in front of her, "Tell us what happened."

"Us?" she echoed.

He jutted his thumb over his shoulder towards the mirror.

She stared at it, "Am I being recorded?"

"No. We just need to know what happened. So start at the beginning."

"If you find my kidnappers... will I have to testify or do a line up?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Have you done this before?"

She cracked a smile, "No, I watch a lot of _Law and Order_."

He smiled, "So, tell me-"

"I know. What happened."

He grinned, as he waited for her to continue.

"Um... I was kidnapped."

"Go on."

"And I was raped."

He raised an eyebrow, "Is-" he gestured to her stomach, "that a product from the rape?"

"Yes."

He bit his lip, obviously thinking, "Are you sure it isn't his?" he gestured to Justin.

"Of course not," Pattie interjected, "Justin's still a virgin."

Detective Huck shrugged, noting the look of discomfort on Justin's face, "And when did this happen?"

"About five months ago."

"... Well, as you may know, with sexual cases, if the baby's DNA matches the kidnappers we can probably put him up with rape, and since you were kidnapped, being a kidnapper as well."

"But the catch is you have to wait until the baby is born to get a DNA sample, and at the time they might be in another country."

"Very smart," he smiled, "Now... did you say they?"

"..." she bit her lip, nodding.

Detective Huck licked his lips, "Would you like to tell me the whole story?"

"I kinda have to, if I want to be helpful in finding them huh?"

"You got it," he smiled.

She sighed, as she rubbed her hands together, "I was walking on the sidewalk, looking for my dog, when a white van pulled up beside me, and a man jumped out and grabbed me. In the van, I was tortured and raped, by a man and a woman. We were driving the whole time, and when they were finished, they stopped and dumped me on the side of the road, and I hit my head, and I couldn't remember anything about myself-"

"Then how did you get here?"

"Well, I met these people, and they took me in, and they found out I was pregnant, and they've been helping me. Dreams help to, that's how I figured out my name, and then I saw my picture in the paper, and the next day we called you."

He nodded, glancing at the mirror, before standing up, "Well, I think its time we contacted your mother."

Rosemary's eyes went wide, but she nodded slowly.

"If you'll follow me," he said, and added when Pattie and Justin stood up to follow, "Just you."

Justin's jaw hardened, as Pattie placed a hand on his shoulder, "Okay."

Rosemary shakily exited the room, glancing back at Justin, who gave her a small tight lipped smile. She smiled back, before Detective Huck placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her out of the room.

They walked towards the receptionist's desk.

"Do you have Raelyn's mother's number on file?"

"More than likely," the lady replied, as she typed furiously on the key board, "Here."

Detective Huck pulled his cell phone out, punching in the numbers, and placing it up to his ear.

Rosemary leaned against the desk, as she heard the phone ring, before a lady picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Night?"

"This is she. May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Detective Huck, from the Los Angeles Child Services."

"Can I help you?"

"We have some news on your daughter-"

"Raelyn?! You found Raelyn!?" the woman cried.

"Yes we have... well, more, someone else found her and brought her to us."

"Is... is she there?"

"Yes she is."

"May I talk to her?" the woman asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes."

Detective Huck handed the phone to Rosemary, who shook slightly as she took it.

"H-hello?" she asked.

"R-Raelyn?" the woman asked.

"Hi mom," she smiled slightly.

The woman burst into tears, obviously ecstatic to hear her daughter alive and well.

"I thought I lost you! Its been five months and no one knows nothing and then... you just appear! Oh Raelyn I miss you so much!"

"I... I miss you to... mom."

Detective Huck motioned for the phone, and Rosemary handed it to him.

"Mrs. Night?"

"What happened to Raelyn?" she asked, sniffing.

"Shes right here, Mrs. Night-"

"Please. Call me Diana."

"Well, Diana, how fast can you get out here to Los Angeles?"

"I can be there tomorrow," Diana said.

"Perfect. Come to Children's Services, and Raelyn will be here, along with the people who found her."

"Oh thank you thank you _thank you_!" the woman cried, "Tell Raelyn I love her and I'll see her soon," before hanging up.

Detective Huck smiled, "You're mother will be here tomorrow."

Rosemary nodded, shaking slightly.

"Back this way, so we can let the others know what happened."

She nodded, and he led her back to the room. But before they entered, she saw people standing in front of the mirror, obviously monitoring Justin and Pattie. She smiled slightly, before entering the room, Justin's head snapping up immediately.

"What happened?" he asked, as she sat down beside him.

"My mother's coming tomorrow," she whispered.

Justin's eyes shut, as he bit his lip, nodding slowly.

"Okay..."

Tears welled in her eyes, before she let out a sob and threw her arms around him, to which he immediately responded, tightly wrapping his arms around her, a few tears rolling down his own cheeks.

Detective Huck leaned against the wall, chewing on the inside of his cheek, eying the two teens.

"I'm going home," she whispered, shaking.

Justin just nodded, as a hand combed through her hair.

~(^.^)~

_AN: It really doesn't seem long, but I guess it seems longer compared to other chapters so, :D. And I wanted to say:_

_1.) I love the reviews I got, especially you **Nessa Bieber :D**._

_2.) I have decided that when this story ends -yes all good things must come to an end :P- I will do a sequel, and I decided to let you guys no, so you all can get pumped for it. :D_

_And some of you may know, that I have decided to stop writing **A Story of Firsts**, and if you read the second chapter(which is an author's note) you'll find out why. And I'm sorry. But it can't be helped. And I decided that starting with now, I'll start replying to all reviews, whether its just a simple thanks, or whatever. So if you have an account and you review, be on the look out for that. :) And like I said, if you have questions, comments, or concerns, you can message me. I love talking to fans. :)_


	23. Chapter 22

_AN: I don't have anything to say... Yeah, I don't._

_Advertisement: **Facedown in the Dirt, This Doesn't Hurt** by smilecuzyoudeserveto326. That story is awesome. I love it!_

~(^.^)~

As the two teens calmed down, Detective Huck left to do something.

Justin held Rosemary's hand under the table, as the door opened and Detective Huck walked inside, two other people trailing behind them.

"Raelyn, Mrs. Mallette, Justin, this is Detective Benson and Detective Stabler, and they're apart of the Special Victims Unit."

"Hello," Rosemary smiled politely at them.

They smiled back at her.

"They just would like to ask you a few questions, separately," Detective Huck told them, "So, Justin, Ms. Mallette, if you would please follow me..."

Rosemary glanced over at Justin, who was eying the two detectives.

"Of course, lets go Justin," Pattie said, standing up, motioning for him to stand up.

"I'll be right back," Justin told her.

She nodded, as he gave her a quick hug before walking out. Detective Stabler followed Detective Huck, Justin, and Pattie out of the room, as Detective Benson stayed behind.

Detective Benson smiled at her, before pulling a chair out and sitting across from her.

"Hello," she smiled.

"Hello."

"Look, Raelyn, I know your probably scared, seeing as how you don't know who you are and you haven't known for... 5 months?"

Rosemary nodded.

"But don't be, okay? We're going to get the people who did this to you."

"Thank you..." she smiled.

"Would you mind telling me what happened?" D.B asked.

"Sure..."

Rosemary retold Detective Benson her kidnapping and raping.

"And your sure this baby is his?" Detective Benson asked.

"I'm positive."

Detective Benson looked at her, "So, are you and Justin something?"

Rosemary cleared her throat and nervously asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you two seeing each other or anything?"

"... I guess..."

"Are you sure the baby isn't Justin's?"

"Yes," Rosemary sighed.

"Okay... just remember, lying isn't going to solve anything."

"I know..."

~JB~

"How are you today Justin?" Detective Stabler asked, standing in front of the mirror.

"Fine, and yourself?"

"Good thanks for asking. So why don't you tell me why your here."

"My mom and I found reported finding a missing child."

Detective Stabler nodded, "And you've known about her... how long?"

"... 5 months."

"And why didn't you report it sooner? From what I heard shes told you everything... maybe more than we know."

"I guess my mom and I never thought about it," Justin said, choosing to ignore his last comment.

"Are you sure you never thought about it or you didn't want to?"

"Maybe a little bit of both."

"Don't get smart with me," Detective Stabler said, advancing towards him, "You didn't want to. There must be something so hot about a girl who knows nothing and relies on you for everything."

Justin glared up at the Detective, "I don't think I like your implied meaning."

Detective Stabler smiled, but not at all kindly, "Of course you wouldn't."

"Look, I didn't do anything to Rosie-"

"Rosie?"

"Raelyn. We called her Rosemary, because we didn't know her name."

Detective Stabler stayed quiet, letting him go on.

"As I was saying, I didn't do anything to her. I would never hurt her... I _love_ her."

Detective Stabler smiled again, "I bet everyone says they love someone... before they rape them."

Justin stood up, his chair flying backwards as he leaned towards Detective Stabler, "Listen here, I haven't done anything to her. I love Rosemary, so why don't you just back off?"

Detective Stabler stood up, as did Justin, and he stared down into the fire of the teen's eyes.

"Sit down, we're done here," he said shortly, before exiting the room.

Justin sighed as he fixed his chair, sitting down and putting his head in his hands as he waited...

~PM~

"So Pattie, how long have you had Raelyn?" Detective Huck asked, sitting across from the mom.

"... 5 months," she answered.

"And it took you this long to call in?"

"We didn't know someone was looking for her..."

"You could have called and checked."

"I could have... but I was thinking of them..."

"Them? Are you talking about Raelyn's babies?"

"No. I'm talking about Justin and Ros-Raelyn."

"What about them?"

"They're dating," she said, as if it was obvious.

Detective Huck gave a surprised look, "They are?"

"Yes."

"And how long has this been going on?"

"For about... eh, I'll say 4 months or less."

"And in that time have they ever been intimate?"

Pattie laughed, "No of course not."

"Are you positive?"

"Of course."

Detective Huck nodded, "How does Justin act around her?"

"Like a complete gentleman. Hes so gentle with her."

Detective Huck smiled, "Okay. I'm going to go, but you need to stay here."

Pattie nodded, and smiled back, as the door opened and Detective Stabler walked in.

"Hello Mrs. Mallette, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Of course Detective."

"I've noticed you and your son have different last names... why is that?"

"My husband and I split after I had our second son, and I changed my last name, but Justin wanted to keep his."

Detective Stabler nodded, "Mrs. Mallette would you say your son loves Raelyn?"

"Yes."

"Even in the short time they've known each other."

"Love has no limit detective," Pattie smiled.

He smiled back, "Have he and Raelyn ever been physical intimate?"

"No, not in the way your thinking."

"But they've gotten physical?"

"Yes."

Detective Stabler nodded at her, "No more questions. And you, Justin, and Raelyn may leave."

Pattie smiled, "Thank you."

Pattie left the room, and walked to the front desk, where Justin and Rosemary were waiting. Pattie smiled at them, laying a hand on each of their shoulder.

"Lets go."

The two nodded, smiling at the three detectives, before walking out of the building.

The ride was silent, as they each thought over the days events, and then what would happen tomorrow.

They arrived at the Bieber residence, and headed inside.

"I think I need a nap," Rosemary sighed, rubbing her head.

Justin smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her, kissing her temple. She smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, before walking out from underneath his arm and up the stairs, towards the quest room.

"I hope she'll be okay," Justin sighed.

"She will be," Pattie told him, "You should probably rest up too. Her mother is coming tomorrow."

Justin sucked in some air, "I know..."

She smiled sadly at him, kissing the top of his head, "Go."

He nodded, taking the steps two at a time, heading in the opposite way of his room, towards the guest room. He opened the door softly, to see her laying on her side, eyes closed and breathing softly. He smiled, walking quietly up to the bed, and slipping in behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Her hand came to lie over top his, as she relaxed. They didn't exchange any words, gestures were enough, and soon enough they were asleep, becoming prepared for the day ahead of them.

~(^.^)~

_AN: Questions, comments, concerns? You can put them in your review, and if you have an account I'll respond, or you can PM me. Miss NikkiMcG__inty I couldn't respond to your PM, because apparently you have the option shut down or something, so sorry. And I'm sorry its rushed. :(_


	24. Author's Note

_Dear **Readers**,_

_Yes, this is just an author's note, and I'm very sorry at the lack of updates from me. But, it will probably be a while before I update **First Time** or **Oh, It's Magic**. One is that I need to work on the plots and getting them fixed in my head so I'm not fumbling around to get them straight when I start to write. And another is that, **First Time** was copied. And sure it was just my prologue, but it was like they took the entire thing. They did change things around, but you could still see the definate resemblence. I'm very sorry. I might put up some one shots and things, because I do owe **camilliatink** a one-shot, and I am going to do it, because she requested it specifically, and I would feel terrible if I didn't get it done._

_But the jist is that it may be awhile before I update. And I'm moving, the 12th of next month, and I don't know if I'm going to have internet at the new place. So thats another reason._

_Again I'm very sorry,  
**~XBieberFeverX**_


	25. Chapter 23

_AN: Can I just, come back like it hasn't been a year? I doubt that ^^. So, yeah, I had a fan messaged me and I don't know what happened, I just... I got the urge to finish this. And I hope I will. Sorry I just left you guys hanging like that. This is definetly just a filler, because I have no idea where I was going with the plot and I need to figure it out. I hope you guys will still enjoy it though~_

_~\./~_

Justin, Raelyn, and Pattie were sitting in the living room, watching TV. The atmosphere was tense and no one seemed willingly to break it, trying to keep calm for what was happening: Raelyn's mom was coming.

Justin was far off in his own world, Raelyn sitting beside him holding his hand. Pattie was in the recliner, and even though the TV was on no one seemed to be paying attention to it.

When time felt like it had been going on for eternity the doorbell rang and everybody tensed. Pattie glanced at the door before she got up and headed towards it, the other two standing up.

Pattie took a deep breath before she opened the door to see an almost exact copy of Raelyn on her doorstep; her mother.

"Hello are you Pattie Mallette?" the woman smiled kindly and Pattie nodded, "I'm Diana Night, I believe you're the angel who found my baby?"

Pattie smiled and nodded, standing aside and motioning for the other to enter. Diana seemed to take a moment to gather herself before she entered, her eyes wandering before landing on her daughter.

Raelyn tensed up as she and her mother made eye contact and the woman stepped closer to her.

"Raelyn sweetie, do you remember me?" when the woman smiled it mirrored Raelyn's.

Raelyn truthfully shook her head, "No. I'm sorry. But I do know you're my mom. I've seen you, in flashbacks I've had."

Diana teared up, "Can I hug you?"

Raelyn nodded and her mom instantly wrapped her up in her arms. A flood of warmth hit Raelyn and she closed her eyes as she allowed herself to be swept away in the familiar feeling.

"Perhaps we should sit down and talk?" Pattie suggested.

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Diana pulled away from Raelyn, "I want to hear what we're going to do about this baby."

Raelyn smiled as her mom smoothed her hair down, before the two sat down on the couch.

"So what-"

"Mom," it sounded foreign on her tongue, "I'm having twins. And a couple is going to be adopting them."

"Are you sure about them?"

"Yes positive. Brianna can't have children and I want to do this for them."

Diana nodded her head, "That's a very grown up decision."

"What... what is she going to do after she has the baby?" Justin asked, unable to look Diana in the eye.

"I figured her and I would go home," Diana smiled, "It's been awfully lonely without her there."

Justin nodded and Pattie glanced sadly at her son, "Are you going to be staying here until Raelyn gives birth?"

"Yes, in a hotel downtown. Is Raelyn staying here?"

"No, she's staying with the adoptive parents."

"I would like to meet these adoptive parents."

"Of course. But it's been a long day, I'm sure you want to rest."

"Yeah, that plane ride was long. Raelyn, would you like to come stay the night with me?"

Raelyn nodded, "Sure."

Diana turned to Pattie, "It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice to meet you too."

"Come on Raelyn."

Pattie and Justin walked the two to the door, "I'll see you later okay?"

Raelyn nodded as she hugged them both, "Yeah, bye."

Diana nodded at the two before they walked away and down the path.

"She's going to be leaving," Justin whispered as Pattie put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know."

_~\./~_

_AN: So, did I lose all my readers? I hope though you'll comment, I would really appreciate knowing if you guys are still with me. Though I don't blame you if you're not. But to those who did read this thank you. :D_


	26. Chapter 24

_AN: ... BLAH! God, I can't believe how... negligent I've been. I'm sorry. Truly, I am._

_4 Years Later_

"Raelyn!"

The 18-year-old glanced up as the door opened, Carol and Brianna entering and holding the hands of a little girl.

"Auntie Rae!" the little girl grinned.

Raelyn rounded the counter and scooped the little girl up.

"How are you today?" she asked, littering kisses over the little girl's chubby cheeks.

"Good!" she chirped, kicking her legs to be let down.

Once she was set down she scrambled into a booth, waiting obediently and patiently for her parents to sit with her.

"What can I get you?" Raelyn asked, going back behind the counter.

"Three hot chocolates."

She watched as the two took off their jackets, shaking them off to get the snow off them.

"It sure is snowing," she noted.

"Yeah. We wanted to go shopping today, for, you know, presents," Brianna lowered her voice so Rosie wouldn't hear, before getting loud again, "But it's snowing so hard that I thought we were going to freeze! So we stopped to get something to drink and warm up before heading out again."

Raelyn smiled as she handed their drinks over, "Have fun."

She watched as the two slid into the booth with the little girl. It seemed like it was only yesterday that she was going into labor and produced the little bundle of joy that was currently getting tickled by her mothers, when in fact it had been four years. The four years had seemed to fly by so fast. Raelyn had moved away after having the child, of course keeping in contact and talking to her 'niece' every once in awhile, studied hard at her school, and had moved back because the university she had gotten into was located in this city. She had alerted Carol and Brianna that she was back, but there was still one person she hadn't told.

The door opened snapping her out of her thoughts and she automatically smiled, looking up.

"How may I-"

She stopped, a familiar face looking surprisingly back at her before relaxing into a grin.

He walked up to the counter, eyes still trained on her face, "Can I have a hot chocolate?"

She nodded mutely, setting out to make his drink as he stared at her.

"Here," she said softly, handing his drink over.

He hummed appreciativly, taking a sip and paying her.

"So," he asked, leaning against the counter, "What time do you get off work?"

She blushed and ducked her head, smiling up at the face she had loved so long ago.

_AN: So, it's finally freaking finished. 24 chapters, and I just, think it could have been better, but I'm happy that I finished it. Maybe now I can move on and write other things. I know I have two one-shot requests I have to do, which I will do. -determined look- Anyway, thank you to all those who have read this and stuck with it and encouraged me to finish it. It only took me like, 2 years. XD But thank you guys, it really means alot to me, especially with all the support and love. Thank you guys, truly._


End file.
